A Life Fulfilled
by FallenRose24
Summary: *Ch. 23 is up* Taro returns to the Masaki household and it's up to Washu and Tenchi to take care of him. With all of his games, Taro brings Washu and Tenchi closer together. Can such a relationship really exist with Ryoko and Ayeka around? Tenchi/Washu
1. Sasami and Washu

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sasami and Washu  
  
Washu Hakubi, mad scientist, sat typing away at her computer. She had been working all day, never taking a brake. Sure, Washu was a workaholic, but she was happy with her life, or so she said.  
  
Washu had gone through a painful past and received emotional wounds from which she could not recover. Her life had been crushed, crushed by the prestigious family of her husband. Lineage and social status were the key elements in her suffering. So, she dedicated her life to her work, never wanting to take part in grown up affairs.  
  
Washu hadn't realized how late it was getting, and when she did, it was late in the night. She picked her head up from her work and looked around.  
  
" Hmmm, night already. I've been working way too hard!" Washu removed her fingers from their place on her keyboard, and she watched her laptop fade away.  
  
" Time!" she shouted.  
  
" 2:10:47 AM Little Washu," a robotic voice sounded.  
  
" Damn, I didn't know it was that late, oh well! I still have time to continue my work," she placed her hands out and began typing once her laptop appeared.  
  
Washu would have gone back to work, if her stomach hadn't stopped her. A loud growl echoed throughout the entire lab. Blushing furiously, Washu stood up from her work.  
  
" Man, I've been working so much I never realized I was so hungry!" Washu then made her way out of her lab.  
  
" Let's see, everyone's asleep, so I have to make this quick!" Washu ran to the kitchen.  
  
" Hmmm, I'll just make a sandwich. I'll need something to put in it, so..." Washu opened the refrigerator to see a plate of food labeled " For Washu, Don't Touch It Ryoko!"  
  
Washu laughed to herself, Ryoko did have a nasty habit of finishing off things left in the fridge.  
  
" Seems Sasami is already ahead of me!"  
  
There was a note on the other side.  
  
"Washu,  
  
I hope you find time to eat. I made your favorite meal! I know you've been so hard and I hope you remember to sleep! I hope to see you at dinner tomorrow, if you're not busy.  
  
Love,  
  
Sasami"  
  
Washu finished her meal and pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. She put her pen down and placed her plate on the counter with the note left on top. With that, Washu slipped back into her lab.  
  
The next morning, Sasami ran down the stairs to see if Washu had eaten last night.  
  
" It's not here, I hope Ryoko didn't eat it!"  
  
" Didn't eat what?" a voice sounded behind her.  
  
Sasami ignored her and went to prepare breakfast. When she saw the plate, she stopped immediately and picked up the letter addressed to her. Inside was a note from Washu.  
  
" Sasami,  
  
I want to thank you for the wonderful meal. It was very thoughtful of you! I've been working one a project for so long, I almost forgot the meaning of sleep! Well, that's what happens when you're awake for a week straight! I hope to join all of you for dinner tonight, well; it is two in the morning!  
  
Love,  
  
Little Washu"  
  
" So, she did eat her dinner! One week, wow! She must be really tired! Hey Ryoko!" Sasami shouted.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Breakfast will be served a little late, okay?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
Sasami raced out of the kitchen, not even seeing Tenchi pass her.  
  
" I wonder where she's going?" Tenchi thought aloud.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ryoko's sudden yelps of love and her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. While Tenchi tried to extricate himself, he spotted Sasami walking into Washu's lab.  
  
" Why would she go in there?"  
  
Sasami crept quietly through the lab until she spotted Washu. Like always, the little scientist was typing away at her laptop. Sasami hadn't realized Washu had a crab bell that jingled every time the door moved.  
  
" Who's there?" the scienist yelled.  
  
Sasami hide behind one of Washu's inventions, totally out of sight.  
  
" Huh?" Washu turned her head, only to see the door fade. " Hmmm."  
  
The scientist went back to work while Sasami crept a little closer. The young princess stopped her movements when she realized Washu's typing slowed down. Flashing lights could be seen on the computer screen. Washu's face became one full of worry and even fear as she typed with great speed. The next thing Sasami could remember seeing was and explosion and hearing Washu's scream.  
  
" Washu? WASHU!" Sasami raced forward into the smoke.  
  
Washu was brushing the dust and ash off her clothes when Sasami came running, pummeling her to the ground.  
  
" Sasami?"  
  
" Oh Washu, I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" Sasami raised herself and her gaze feel upon Washu's wounded arm. " Oh no, you're hurt!"  
  
" Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Washu placed her hand over her right shoulder.  
  
" Washu, what happened?"  
  
" Well, I guess I typed in the wrong command and my data when all haywire!"  
  
Outside the lab, Tenchi heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and opened the door only to see his aunt standing before him. After a quick chat Tenchi closed the door and walked into Washu's lab.  
  
" Little Washu?"  
  
" Yes Tenchi?"  
  
" I need to speak with you." 


	2. Things to Regret

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Things to Regret  
  
Author's note: Flash backs are the text with ~ at the beginning and end.  
  
" What is it Tenchi?" Washu asked while stepping out of the lab.  
  
" There's someone here to see you!" Tenchi signaled for her to follow him.  
  
" For me? I wasn't expecting anyone."  
  
" Well, we weren't expecting him either, he just showed up!"  
  
Washu tried to think of a person that just show up randomly and expected to see her. In the end, she came out clueless. Washu's thoughts were soon interrupted by a faint...  
  
" Mamma!"  
  
Washu's head shot up as a familiar call rang throughout the house.  
  
' No, it can't be!' she thought.  
  
" Mamma!" the call rang again.  
  
' I must be hearing things!'  
  
A little boy crawled toward her shouting out for her, " Mamma!"  
  
" Taro?" Washu ran toward the boy and lifted the child into her arms.  
  
" Mama!" the boy squealed with joy.  
  
" Oh Taro, it really is you!"  
  
Tenchi smiled, happy to see the two reunited. Washu had never been this happy before and Tenchi enjoyed it when she smiled. It wasn't long before he noticed the injury she had suffered in her lab.  
  
' Where did she get this?" Tenchi placed his hand over the wound and the end result was Washu screaming in pain.  
  
" Your arm is hurt really bad. What happened?" Tenchi removed his hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
" It's nothing, really!" Washu forced a smile but the pain was too immense, and she was unable to hold the smile on her face.  
  
" With that kind of scream, yeah right! Here, let me help you," Tenchi placed both hands higher up on her shoulders.  
  
Washu jerked away and turned her back toward him.  
  
" I said I was fine!"  
  
" Washu," Tenchi began to walk forward.  
  
" I'm fine!" Washu yelled.  
  
Tenchi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face him. His eyes burned in rage and he completely lost his head.  
  
" Look Washu, your hurt, admit it! I know you don't like telling people about your problems because you don't want to burden them, but this is ridiculous! Your hurt, you need help, let me help you!"  
  
Washu looked at Tenchi with saddened eyes.  
  
" And you wonder why Ryoko doesn't love? It's because you lock yourself in your lab all day and don't let her in your life!"  
  
The look of horror that appeared on the little girls face made Tenchi regret every word he had just said.  
  
" Washu, I..." Tenchi was unable to finish.  
  
Washu ran from him and darted back into her lab, nearly running into Sasami.  
  
" Whoa!" Sasami yelped as Washu ran past her.  
  
Just before Washu disappeared into the depths of her lab, Sasami noticed the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
" What did I do?" Tenchi let out a large sigh.  
  
~ "And you wonder why Ryoko doesn't love? It's because you lock yourself in your lab all day and don't let her in your life!"~  
  
" Why did I say that?"  
  
" Tenchi?" Sasami walked toward him.  
  
" Did you see how I hurt her?"  
  
" What did you do to her Tenchi? How could you make her cry?"  
  
" Cry? Oh, I didn't mean to make her cry!"  
  
" What did you say to her?"  
  
" I completely lost my head! I was so angry that she continued to keep her problems to herself and not let others help her that I yelled at her and ended up saying things I didn't really want to say! I shouldn't have yelled at her, I should have told her everything in a clam voice. I can't believe I told some of the things I did! Like, and you wonder why Ryoko doesn't love? It's because you lock yourself in your lab all day and don't let her in your life!"  
  
" Tenchi, how could you say something like that?"  
  
" I need to talk to her, to make sure she's okay," Tenchi ran after the scientist.  
  
" I hope Washu's okay," Sasami sighed at sat down on the couch as Ryoko popped up behind her.  
  
" What was all that about?" Ryoko asked the young girl.  
  
Her answer was an angry glare.  
  
" What? What is it? What did I do?!"  
  
" Tenchi hurt Washu's feelings really bad and he's going to find her and make it up to her, get it?"  
  
" So what?"  
  
" Never mind!"  
  
Inside Washu's lab, Tenchi looked frantically for the girl her hurt.  
  
" Washu? Washu? Oh, where the heck are you?" Tenchi looked around, seeing Taro asleep in a crib Washu had made, until he was face to face with a door.  
  
" Is she in here?" Tenchi opened the door slowly, " Washu?"  
  
Tenchi could hear faint sobs in the room and turned his head in their direction. There, on the bed, was Washu. She held onto a pillow and pressed her face against it, sobbing madly.  
  
" He's right...I've always pushed others away. It's no wonder...he yelled...at me, I'm so...stupid. How...can I face him...again, how can I!" Washu cried. " I'm sorry...Ryoko."  
  
" Washu?"  
  
" Go away!"  
  
Tenchi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stepped forward with no intention of turning back.  
  
" I said leave!"  
  
" No Washu, I want to talk you!"  
  
" Just leave me alone!" Washu yelled.  
  
Washu gasped when she felt two, strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a warm embrace.  
  
" I'm sorry Washu, I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
Washu jerked out of the embrace and sat up with her back toward Tenchi.  
  
" I've been such a bother haven't I?"  
  
" No, how could you think that way?"  
  
" I always thought that I should keep to myself and not get in the way or solve my own problems and not burden you with them."  
  
" Washu, you burden us by not telling us what's wrong!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Don't you see Washu? We all love you very much and it hurts us to see you upset. We worry about you and try our best to get it out of you."  
  
" Great, I don't tell you my problems so I don't burden you with them and I end up burdening you with my troubles because I don't tell you! Maybe it would be better if I just leave!" Washu jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
" Washu!" Tenchi called after her. " What have I done?"  
  
A glimmer of light caught Tenchi's eye. He turned his head and saw a photo lying on the bed.  
  
" What's this?" Tenchi examined the picture carefully.  
  
The picture was of a small girl with cyan hair hugging a much taller woman with pink hair.  
  
" Is this little girl Ryoko? Then, is that one Washu? No, there's no way that isn't Washu, that hair is unmistakable! Then, it's all true, Washu is Ryoko's mother, they look so happy together. I need to show this to Ryoko, Washu needs more than just me to tell he we love her."  
  
Tenchi placed the picture in his pocket and raced out of the lab, making sure Washu wasn't there.  
  
' That was strange, I didn't see Washu in her lab at all!' Tenchi thought as he closed the door behind him. He ran outside in search of Ryoko.  
  
" Ryoko? Ryoko?"  
  
" Up here Tenchi dear!" a voice in the trees sounded.  
  
" Oh Ryoko, can you come down here for a moment? I need to talk with you."  
  
" Sure," Ryoko faded and reappeared in front of Tenchi. " What do you want?"  
  
" Look at this," Tenchi handed Ryoko the photo.  
  
" That's me...and Washu?"  
  
" Yes, it is. That was before Kagato was controlling you, this was when Washu was being your mother, taking care of you."  
  
" I don't believe it! No twelve year old kid is my mom!" Ryoko threw the picture back at Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
" Look, my mother died a long time ago! Kagato told me he killed her!"  
  
" Ryoko, since when do you listen to what Kagato has told you?"  
  
Ryoko didn't answer she just faded away.  
  
" Great, now Ryoko's upset! Today is a total nightmare!" Tenchi yelled and ran back to the house.  
  
Ryoko, on the other hand, found where Washu was hiding and place herself on a tree overlooking the area. Washu was sitting by a lake with her knees to her chest, crying her heart out.  
  
' Can she really be my mother? We do look alike, I guess, but I've never really thought she, out of all people, was my mother.'  
  
~ " Ryoko, since when do you listen to what Kagato has told you?"~  
  
' Maybe he's right, I mean, maybe she is my mom. Then why would she give me to Kagato? What kind of mother does that? Or maybe I should just ask her all of these questions.'  
  
Ryoko faded down behind her mother.  
  
" Washu?"  
  
Ryoko gasped in surprise when she saw her mother's tear stricken face. She looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll. She looked as if she could brake at any moment.  
  
" Yes my dear?"  
  
" I need to talk to you."  
  
" About what my little Ryoko?"  
  
" You know, mother daughter stuff." 


	3. Washu's Past Part I: Memories of the Aca...

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Washu's Past Part I: Memories of the Academy  
  
Washu remained silent. She stared up at her daughter, trying to think of what Ryoko would need. Was something wrong with her design, was there a malfunction?  
  
" Sit down little Ryoko," Washu patted at the grass next to her.  
  
Ryoko placed herself next to her mom and stared off into the distance.  
  
" You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
" Yeah, I do."  
  
" Tell me what's on your mind my dear."  
  
" Washu," Ryoko turned her head to face her mother. " I want to know about my past, before I was controlled by Kagato. I want to know about your past, my half brother and his father."  
  
" Oh," Washu stared down at her feet. I'll tell you, if that is what your wish is."  
  
" Are you sure Washu? I mean, you look a little down."  
  
" I'm fine Ryoko. It's time I told you about that fateful day, the day you were taken from me, the day my life ended.  
  
" You see, Ryoko, I was very young when I attended the Royal Space Academy. I was about your age when I began my science career. Class went smoothly for me and my life was focused only on my work, until one day:  
  
~ It was a lovely spring day, the sun was out and it wasn't too hot outside. Near a beautiful lake, there sat a girl with long pink hair. She wore an academy uniform and had a purple ribbon tying her hair back. She sat alone, her friend wasn't with her, she just admired the scenery.  
  
Behind her, a group of academy students were playing a game of volleyball. One man spotted the girl by the lake and couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
" Hey, Mikamo! Are you in there? Hello?" a young boy shouted.  
  
" What? Where you talking to me?" Mikamo stared down at the man.  
  
" Yeah! You were totally zoned out!"  
  
" Zoned out?" Mikamo was confused.  
  
" Fine, not paying attention!"  
  
" Who's that girl?" Mikamo pointed to the girl by the lake.  
  
" Oh, her? Well, judging by the hair and location of where she is, I would have to say that that is Miss Washu Hakubi."  
  
" Hakubi? Isn't she the top student at the academy?"  
  
" Yup, the one that put you in second."  
  
" Nyroto, do you know her?"  
  
" No, she keeps to herself most of the time. She's got one really good friend, Naja." Nyroto hadn't realized that Mikamo had left half way through his speech.  
  
Mikamo approached the young girl but couldn't find his voice. He was silenced by her beauty.  
  
" M…Miss Washu?"  
  
Washu jumped and turned her head so that she saw the man behind her. She blushed a bit and stood up to face him.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I am Mikamo."  
  
" Oh, hello!"  
  
"If I may ask ma'am, why are out here all alone?"  
  
" Oh, well…um…" Washu tilted her head downward.  
  
Mikamo placed his left hand on her right cheek, lifting her head back up. All Washu could do was blush. She had only just met this man, but there was something about him.  
  
" You have beautiful emerald eyes, Miss Washu."  
  
" Th…Thank you," Washu lowered her gaze as she blushed furiously.  
  
" Well look at that, I've made a beautiful woman blush. I would love to meet you again Washu. Perhaps you will find the time to meet me here, same time as today," Mikamo caressed her cheek and then left with a simple good-bye.  
  
Washu stood there, in the same spot, watching him return to his game. Whenever he had a chance, Mikamo would glance over to where Washu was watching, and smile. A strange feeling was overwhelming the young genius, something she never felt before. When he looked at her, the feeling would come to take her soul, the feeling of love. She had fallen in love with Mikamo.~  
  
" I loved Mikamo with my whole heart. I only dreamed that he would love me back," Washu stated.  
  
" What happened next?" Ryoko asked eagerly.  
  
" Well, the next day, I walked over to that very spot and waited for him."  
  
~ A few minuets after her arrival, Mikamo showed up.  
  
" I'm glad you came, I waited for this hour," Mikamo looked at her with loving eyes.  
  
" Was there any reason for my being here?" Washu asked the handsome man.  
  
Mikamo placed some of his pure blond hair behind his ears. His hair looked beautiful against his tan skin. Her wore a white polo shirt and blue jeans. Washu couldn't help but stare.  
  
Mikamo looked into Washu's beautiful emerald eyes. Her elegant dress, matching the color of her eyes, gave her unbelievable beauty. Her hair was the same way it usually was, held back by her purple tie.  
  
" Yes, I need to be with you," Mikamo placed his hand on her cheek, " You have unbelievable beauty."  
  
Washu began to blush, " No need to shower me with compliments."  
  
" You have the beauty of a goddess, my little Washu."  
  
" Surly I do not deserve such a title, I am nothing compared to a goddess."  
  
" Goddess isn't enough to express your beauty."  
  
Mikamo removed his hand from her face and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. Washu placed her hands on his back and brought him closer to her. The two stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, each in the arms of their beloved.  
  
" Washu, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Mikamo looked at her with his blue eyes.  
  
" But Mikamo, you've only just met," Washu reminded the stunning man.  
  
" Then why does my heart begin to beat rapidly when I see your face or hear your voice?"  
  
" Mikamo…"  
  
Mikamo kneeled before her and took her right hand in both of his.  
  
" My dear Washu, your beauty surpasses Tsunami herself, I love your smile and everything about you. My love, I want to be around you as much as possible, my life is nothing without you."  
  
Washu knelt in the same manner as Mikamo, " I will, I will stay with you!"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and slowly move closer together. They continued to bring themselves closer until their lips touched. Mikamo and Washu kissed passionately until Washu broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Mikamo and kissed him lightly. ~  
  
" The two of us were the closest couple in the entire academy. We loved each other so much," Washu looked her daughter.  
  
" So, when did he ask you?"  
  
" About one month after our meeting."  
  
~ Washu was walking to the cafeteria when she heard Naja calling her.  
  
" Washu, Washu!" Naja hollered.  
  
" Come on Naja, I know your faster than that!" Washu laughed.  
  
" So, you're going out with Mikamo?"  
  
" Yup!"  
  
" God girl, I'm so jealous!"  
  
After she was done eating, Washu made her way to her spot by the lake. She sat down on the grass and leaned her back against a tree.  
  
" All alone?" a voice sounded.  
  
Washu let out a laugh and replied, " Not anymore."  
  
" May I?"  
  
" Of course, Mikamo!"  
  
Mikamo sat next to his beloved and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" I have a gift for you."  
  
" For me?"  
  
" Yes Washu, here," Mikamo handed her a black velvet box. " Stand up and face me before you open it."  
  
Washu did as she was told. He knelt before her and told her to open the box. Inside was a gorgeous ring with diamonds surrounding a ruby carved into a heart.  
  
" Washu Hakubi, will you marry me?"~ 


	4. Washu's Past Part II: Destruction of Fam...

1 A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Washu's Past Part II: Destruction of Families  
  
" Well, did you say yes?" Ryoko asked her mother.  
  
" Of course, I loved him and he loved me," Washu stared at the sky. " He and I had our first child together."  
  
~ It was a late night at the Academy Hospital. Besides all the doctors, only three remain awake. Mikamo stayed with his wife all night until he retired into his room for sleep. A new addition to their family had just been made, a baby boy without a name.  
  
" What should we name our boy?" Mikamo asked his wife.  
  
Washu looked at her child, his beautiful blonde hair and dazzling emerald eyes.  
  
" He has your hair and smile, Mikamo."  
  
" And your beautiful emerald eyes, my love. What should we name our angel?"  
  
" Mikumo, we'll call him Mikumo," Washu looked up at her husband.  
  
" A great choice my love," Mikamo knelt down and kissed Washu good-night. ~  
  
Washu grew very silent and Ryoko had a feeling the stories happy times had come to an end. She didn't want to force her mother to reveal her horrible past, but something inside of her was screaming to know the truth.  
  
" But, as you already know, he was from a very prestigious family. While I was away, messengers came from his family, and he and the baby were taken from me." Washu continued. " My life feel into ruin after that. When I returned, I saw that I was alone, no one to love me, no one who cared."  
  
~ " Mikamo! Mikumo! No!" Washu cried. " Why? It's not fair! What am I to do? Lineage, social status, why should these things matter so much? That's how grown ups are. If that's so, I be happier as a child, never ever growing up!"  
  
Washu was surrounded by a flashing white light and she found herself transforming back into a child, exiled from all adult affairs.  
  
" I will find them." ~  
  
Washu grew silent once more. Ryoko looked at her mother's face only to see she was crying silently. The tears that flowed from Washu's eyes tore Ryoko's heart to pieces. Never once had Ryoko seen her cry, Washu always remained strong, but not today, today was a disaster for Washu.  
  
" Did you ever find them?" Ryoko managed to say.  
  
" No," Washu sobbed. " I searched for years, not a trace. I soon gave up on the search and moved on with my life."  
  
" But why? I thought you loved them!"  
  
" I did, but if I hadn't, you would have never been born."  
  
" Don't you mean created or completed?"  
  
" Perhaps, but I like the word born much better."  
  
" Before I continue, promise me that you'll listen to this part without fleeing," Washu begged.  
  
" Why? It's not like Kagato's in it, right?  
  
" I'm afraid he is, he was my assistant during the time you were born."  
  
~ It was another day full of work and research in Washu's subspace lab.  
  
" Professor Washu!" Kagato called.  
  
Washu cringed at that call, " Kagato, how many timed do I have to say call me Little Washu, not Professor Washu, Little Washu, L-I-T-T-L-E!"  
  
" Forgive me professor," Kagato bowed.  
  
" I you were really sorry, you would say I'm sorry Little Washu!" Washu joked.  
  
" Pro…Little Washu, I have located a planet where the Masses are located."  
  
" That's nice Kagato," Washu sighed.  
  
" Professor, are you alright?" Kagato watched Washu walk away.  
  
" I'm fine," Washu lied.  
  
Washu strolled off to where she could be alone. She felt so alone inside, even with Kagato near her, she still felt alone in the world. The cry of her dear Mikumo filled her mind and heart as she let the tears escape her eyes.  
  
" A child, I long to have a child that will stay with me, forever. If I marry once more, my past will surely repeat itself and I don't think I could survive something like that again."  
  
Washu than remember a few words Kagato had told her, the same words she had said in a research report she did years ago.  
  
" Masses are able to take on any form. This can be dangerous or very useful to scientists. They are able to be mold and shaped by a genetic combination of genes, DNA, or cells of the specimen you would like to create."  
  
Washu was already planning on creating a creature/spaceship with the masses. Could it be that she could create her own daughter?  
  
" If I combined my egg cells with the Masses I'm sure I could. I could have a daughter without having to be involved with another person."  
  
Washu raced back to where Kagato was standing.  
  
" Kagato! Kagato!" Washu ran to fast for her own body and ended up falling into Kagato's arms.  
  
" Washu? What is it professor?" Kagato asked in concern.  
  
" Show me Kagato! Where are the Masses?" Washu pleaded.  
  
" Right here," Kagato pointed to a tank with hundreds of brown creators swimming around.  
  
" You? How?" Washu stared at the tank in amazement.  
  
" You should know better than anyone, Little Washu. You created a device that allows the controller to take specimens from a planet and bring them here without even traveling. So, what are planning on creating? I've seen your plans, but from what I see, it looks like a rabbit and a spaceship. Why the rabbit?  
  
" First of all, it's not a rabbit, it's a cabbit. A cabbit is a cross between a cat and a rabbit. This creature will have the ability to turn into a spacecraft with just a simple command!" ~  
  
" That's gotta be Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
" Yes, I was planning on creating her and only her, but then I realized I needed you, Ryoko," Washu smiled at her daughter.  
  
" How did you come up with the name Ryoko?"  
  
" Well, it was your behavior with Kagato that made me come up with that name."  
  
~ Washu had left the lab to do a few things and she left her daughter in Kagato's hands.  
  
" Great, just what I need, a devil child to look after," Kagato sighed.  
  
When Washu returned, it wasn't a pretty sight. Kagato was getting his hair pulled by the little girl, the lab was a mess, and her daughter's room was a total disaster.  
  
" Kagato? What happened here?" Washu asked picked her daughter up off his head.  
  
" That…that thing is the cause of it! She's a demon summoner!" Kagato ran off.  
  
" Demon summoner? That's it! I'll call you Ryoko!" ~  
  
Washu couldn't help but laugh as she remembered that day.  
  
" So, Kagato thought of me that way?" Ryoko laughed with Washu.  
  
" He never took a liking to you, probably because you never liked him!" Washu laughed.  
  
" Still don't! So, what happened? Why was I put into his care?"  
  
Washu sighed and Ryoko got the hint that Washu didn't really want to say it. Instead of telling Ryoko no, She continued her tale.  
  
" It happened about five years after that day."  
  
~ Ryoko raced around the house calling for her mother.  
  
" Mommy? Mommy where are you?" Ryoko raced around the lab.  
  
" Your mother isn't here Ryoko," Kagato said sternly. " She won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
" No! She wouldn't leave me alone on my birthday!" Ryoko cried and ran back to her room. " Mommy? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I broke the cookie jar! Please don't hate me!"  
  
Ryoko felt warm arms wrap around her and lift her up.  
  
" How could I ever hate you?" a soft voice sounded.  
  
" Mommy!" Ryoko hugged the woman with all her might.  
  
" Happy Birthday Little Ryoko," Washu whispered to her little girl.  
  
" You remembered!" Ryoko squealed with joy.  
  
" Of course, why would I forget?"  
  
" Kagato told me you left and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, I thought you forgot today as my birthday!"  
  
" Oh Ryoko, I told Kagato to say that so I could surprise you!"  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Of course, you are my daughter and I would never forget a day as special as this. Come with me Ryoko, that is if you want your gift!"  
  
Ryoko followed her mother to a room she had never seen before.  
  
" Where are we mommy?" Ryoko looked around the strange room, never noticing Kagato was watching their every move.  
  
" Where we are does not matter little one," Washu gave her daughter a black, velvet box. " Open it Ryoko, this is from me to you."  
  
Ryoko opened the gift slowly. Inside were three red gems the shined with beauty. Ryoko was speechless, why would her mother give her a treasure she held dear to her heart?  
  
" They belong to you now Ryoko. I want to have them. You must promise me you won't let anyone have them, so many people have tried to brake into my lab to steal these jewels."  
  
" Why would they want them so bad?"  
  
" These gems will give you incredible power when you are older, people crave for more power. Please, don't let them out of your sight."  
  
" I promise," Ryoko hugged her mother. " Thank you."  
  
Washu and Ryoko walked out of the lab, leaving Kagato alone.  
  
" She gave that girl the gems. I have to get that girl, with her, taking over the universe will be all to easy!"  
  
Ryoko spent the entire day with her mother. The ran around in the grass near the academy. They were enjoying themselves until Kagato grabbed Ryoko out of Washu's embrace.  
  
" Kagato! What are you doing? Give my daughter back to me!" Washu demanded.  
  
" I have no more use for you!" Kagato shot a blast at Washu, throwing her into a tree.  
  
" Mommy!" Ryoko cried.  
  
" Ryoko!" Washu charged forward, light sword in hand. " Kagato! How dare you betray me! I'll kill you!"  
  
" Mommy!"  
  
Washu's sword slashed the arm holding the child and into her arms Ryoko fell. Washu ran from the man, never looking back. Tear ran from her eyes as she tried her best to escape.  
  
" Mommy, don't let him take me!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
" Don't worry Ryoko, I'll never let you go!" Washu replied.  
  
Kagato appeared in front of the two and charged up a blast that he hoped would end Washu's life.  
  
" Die!" the blast threw Washu back and even though the pain was excruciating, Washu held onto her daughter, never letting go. " Fool!"  
  
Kagato transported both the unconscious Washu and frightened Ryoko into the lower level of the Soja. He waited until Washu was awake before he took the child.  
  
" Ryoko!" Washu yelled running after the evil genius.  
  
" Be gone!" Kagato shot a crystal at her which grew until it encased her in a crystallized tomb.  
  
" Mommy!" ~ 


	5. Hello Baby

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hello Baby  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe it, Kagato was the one who caused Ryoko to hate Washu and if it hadn't been for him the two would have had a great life together, as a family. Now she understood why Washu was so hurt every time she yelled at her and denied the fact that Washu was her mother, she had worked so hard to get Ryoko back; she had been through so much and Ryoko hated herself for the way she had acted.  
  
" Washu, I..." Ryoko couldn't speak, she couldn't see.  
  
Her sorrow-blinded eyes played back everything Ryoko could visualize from Washu's tale. Instead of using her words to express her sorrow and sympathy, she used her body. Hands found themselves around the crying scientist and pulled her into a warm embrace. They stayed in that position for a while, until Washu had finally cried her last tear.  
  
" I'm sorry my Little Ryoko," Washu sobbed unable to stop, as her tears stained her daughters kimono.  
  
" Sorry? Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be sorry!" Ryoko looked into Washu's emerald eyes.  
  
" I...I let him take you!" Washu cried as she held her daughter closer to her.  
  
" No you didn't, there was no way you could've known. You did your best to get me back, that's all that counts," Ryoko reassured.  
  
" You meant it?" Washu lifted her head and released herself from the embrace.  
  
" Of course I do. I've finally found my family, the ones who will always love me, I've finally found you...Mom."  
  
Washu was speechless. She had waited thousands of years for a person to call her that. She had been alone for five thousand years with the horrible memory of their separation in her head and finally, after so much waiting, she had been accepted, Ryoko wanted to be her daughter and wanted Washu to be her mom.  
  
" Oh Ryoko," Washu held her daughter in her arms.  
  
Washu, now in her adult form, held her daughter with all the love in the world. A moment like this would last forever in Washu's book, even if it was only for a few minuets. A sudden cry from inside the house interrupted their mother-daughter moment.  
  
" Uh oh, looks like Taro's at it again!" Washu sighed.  
  
" And you wonder why his name is close to terrible?" Ryoko laughed. " We better give Tenchi a hand before Taro kills him!"  
  
Ryoko stood up and walked a few steps before noticing her mother was still sitting, staring at the ground.  
  
" Hey, you coming?" Ryoko called.  
  
" Yeah, in a minuet."  
  
Washu lifted herself from the ground and forced her soul back into her child body. She smiled at her daughter and joined her at the spot where she waited. The two began walking in silence, lost in thought and unable to speak. Ryoko looked at her mother only to see silent tears cascade down her face.  
  
" Hey, it's okay Mom, I'm back and nothing will separate us, I promise!" Washu smiled at the words her daughter spoke. " Come on, we need to see what Taro the Terrible wants!"  
  
" That has a nice ring to it!" Washu laughed. " Like Washu the Wonderful!"  
  
" There goes your ego again!" Ryoko sighed.  
  
" Let's see, Ryoko the…hmmm….I know!  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ryoko the Retard!" Washu laughed and ran from her daughter.  
  
" Hey! Washu you little twerp, get back here!"  
  
" It's Washu the Wonderful, remember?"  
  
" Oh be quiet."  
  
Ryoko caught up to her mother and the two began their slow walk back to the house, but another cry from inside sent the two Hakubi's racing inside the Masaki house. They began their search for where the scream was coming from and when it sounded again, they found themselves in the living room. Instead of Taro crying because of he was neglected or he was being cared for in the wrong way, they found Mihoshi crawling around on her hands and knees, searching for something.  
  
" Oh, where is he? Tenchi have you found him?" Mihoshi wailed.  
  
" Not yet, but…" Tenchi lifted his head and saw Washu and Ryoko standing there with confused looks on their faces.  
  
" TENCHI! I can't find him, WAAAAAA!" Mihoshi cried.  
  
" Tenchi, what's up?" Ryoko asked.  
  
" Well, it's about Taro. You see…um…we kinda…."  
  
" YOU LOST HIM?!" Washu screamed.  
  
" No Washu, we just can't find him!" Mihoshi smiled.  
  
" Mihoshi, that's the same thing," Washu sighed at Mihoshi's stupidity.  
  
" Oh," Mihoshi began her search once more.  
  
" How can you loss a baby?" Ryoko laughed.  
  
" Well, he was crying in your lab Washu and I brought him out here. Next thing I know, he's gone!" Tenchi explained.  
  
" Sometimes I wonder if Mihoshi is really the only one here that's brain dead!" Washu joked.  
  
The four of them continued there search until Washu noticed her lab door was open.  
  
" What? I was sure I closed that," Washu looked over at Tenchi who was now beside her.  
  
" I closed it after I got Taro out," Tenchi spoke.  
  
" You don't thin he's in there, do you?" Washu said with concern.  
  
" It's a possibility."  
  
Washu dashed into her lab and Tenchi followed. They search frantically for the small child and soon parted ways so their search would end sooner.  
  
" I found him!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
Washu ran to where Tenchi's voice had sounded and saw the small boy playing with her test tubes.  
  
" No, TARO!" Washu grabbed to two bottles out of his hands and placed them back to where they belonged.  
  
Taro began to cry and the scream hurt Washu, she never meant to make him cry but now she was so busy putting away the mess he had made to hold him. Tenchi picked him up and began to rock him.  
  
" It's okay Taro," Tenchi reassured the small boy.  
  
Washu smiled at Tenchi, he was a great father if had a son. She finished cleaning the mess on her table and turned to them.  
  
" That was a close call," Washu's voice became very serious. " If he had spiled either of those chemicals on him, it would have burned his skin right off."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" He was holding the two most powerful acids in the entire universe, on spill and that would have been it."  
  
" It's a good thing we found him then!" Tenchi handed Taro to Washu. " Here, you take him."  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" I thought I would go for a swim, care to join me?"  
  
Washu blushed furiously and stared at the ground.  
  
" It's not like that, I was just wondering if you wanted to give Taro a swimming lesson," Tenchi laughed.  
  
" Sounds good to me, I'll meet you out there, okay?" Washu began walking away.  
  
" Sure!" Tenchi exited the lab.  
  
When the door closed, Washu placed Taro in a small chair and listened to the silence in her lab.  
  
" Maybe there's hope for me and him." 


	6. The Swimming Lesson

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Swimming Lesson  
  
The sound of Washu's computer rang throughout her lab. The transparent laptop interested Taro and, like his last visit, was waving his hand through the keyboard. Washu couldn't help but blush when remembering Tenchi's words.  
  
~" I thought I would go for a swim, care to join me?"~  
  
" What am thinking? He just wanted me to teach Taro how to swim, nothing more."  
  
Washu looked through a catalogue on her computer, a swimsuit catalouge! She searched for one she could wear and she came across a two- piece that was completely gray. It wasn't like the normal swimsuits she had seen, but she liked being different. She clicked a key on her computer and the outfit appeared on her. The swimsuit was mush different than any thing Ryoko would wear, the top looked like a normal tank top with a piece covering her neck. It stopped high up on her stomach but not too much so that it revealed anything, and the bottom was like a normal two-piece.  
  
" Now, to find something for you!" Washu laughed.  
  
She found a pair of white, blue, and green striped swim trunks for Taro. With a click of a key, the two were ready to go. They walked out of Washu's lab, completely unaware of Ryoko and Ayeka watching them, and walked outside. The sound of splashin could be heard, so Washu followed it. She walked down one of the long wooden planks that stretched from the house and found Tenchi a few feet away from her, in the water of course.  
  
" Oh Tenchi!" Washu called.  
  
" Hey Little Wa...." Tenchi couldn't continue, he was blushing beyond all belief and was stunned at how beautiful Washu looked.  
  
" Shu," Washu said cheerfuly.  
  
" Bless you!"  
  
" No!" Washu laughed. " You said Little Wa and then you stopped, so I finished it for you! Little Washu, get it?"  
  
" Oh, sorry!"  
  
" That's okay! You wanted to teach Taro how to swim, right?"  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Then could you give me a hand?"  
  
Washu was holding two towels, a floating dragon toy, some floaties for Taro's arms, and Taro himself. Tenchi took Taro out of Washu's arms and watched as the scientist placed the rest in the water. She sat down on the edge of the plank and lowered herself into the water.  
  
" Um...Little Washu, you forgot to tie your hair up!"  
  
" Oh crap! It'll take me forever to dry this! Wait, I'll just us my computer, no problem!" Washu laughed.  
  
" Washu, should we start his lesson?"  
  
" Alright, have him kick his legs, and you lead him to me."  
  
Tenchi followed the instructions Washu had given him, but Taro had nothing to keep him afloat Washu threw two of arm floaties and watched as Tenchi showed Taro how to kick and then how to put the action to good use. Washu waited for Taro and when her arrived, she taught him how to use his arms to swim. She guided him to where Tenchi was and smiled at his improvement each time he practiced. It wasn't long before he could swim without their assistants.  
  
" Look at him!" Tenchi cheered.  
  
" Yeah, he's awesome!"  
  
Tenchi's mind ran wild and the next thing he did caused Washu to chase him. He pulled both arms back and, with as much force as possible, pushed them forward, letting a large wave of water crash down on top of the helpless scientist.  
  
" TENCHI!" Washu screamed after surfacing. " I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"  
  
" Heh, you wish you could keep up!" Tenchi swam away from her.  
  
Determined to win, Washu changed into her adult form and waited to see Tenchi's reaction. Instead of continuing his swim, Tenchi stopped and stared at the women before him. 'Wow' was the word he mouthed as Washu swam to where he was waiting.  
  
Even when she next to him, he couldn't help but stare at her, he didn't realize she was going to pay him back. Instead of a splash, Washu kissed Tenchi on the cheek and watched him turn bright red before dunking his head in the water.  
  
" Hey!" Tenchi yelled after he surfaced.  
  
" Okay, we're even! Now, where's Taro?" Washu laughed.  
  
" He was right over…" Tenchi saw that the place he was pointing to was now empty. " there."  
  
" AH! Where did he go?! TARO!" Washu screamed.  
  
" Mamma!"  
  
Washu turned her head and saw Taro, without his floaties, swimming toward her! He was swimming, he was actually swimming! He was so young so how was this possible?  
  
" Taro?" Washu called in disbelief.  
  
" Washu, did you find….WHAT THE HELL?!" Tenchi's jaw dropped when he saw Taro swimming.  
  
" At such a young age, and so soon, how?" Washu murmured.  
  
" He is one strange baby!" Tenchi caught Washu off guard and pushed her down in the water.  
  
Washu shot up screaming, " What the hell was that for?!"  
  
" I just had to do that!" Tenchi laughed swimming over to Taro, placed him on a boogie board, and faced Washu with a devilish grin on his face. " Oh Washu!"  
  
She screamed as Tenchi swam after her and tried her best to escape him. Tenchi's chase soon turned into a game as the two switched back and forth, a game of tag in the water. Tenchi was "it" and he intended on ending the game by catching Washu. His speed increased and he soon caught up to her. Tenchi wrapped his arms around Washu's waist and hoisted her upward.  
  
" I win!" Tenchi cheered.  
  
" No far!" Washu whined and turned to him while he still held her in his arms.  
  
Washu placed one hand on his chest and watched his face turn a shade of red. The water on her hand cascaded down his muscular chest. She rested her head against him and she could here his heart beat faster.  
  
" Am I making you nervous?" Washu asked, not bothering to look up.  
  
" Well…um…do I have to answer that one?" Tenchi stuttered.  
  
" Let's go in Tenchi, it's getting late."  
  
" Yeah, let's get Taro and go!" Tenchi released Washu and they swam to where they left the small boy.  
  
" Not again!" Washu sighed.  
  
" Perfect," Tenchi said sarcastically.  
  
Washu scanned the area but found no trace of the child. If he wasn't above water, he was under the water. Washu dove into the lake and searched for Taro until she heard a splash from behind her, it was Tenchi. The two looked for where Taro might be hiding, but found no trace of him. What happened?  
  
" What could have happened to him?" Washu spoke sadly after resurfacing.  
  
" I don't…"  
  
" Mamma!" Taro's voice interrupted Tenchi.  
  
Taro was sitting on the boogie board laughing his little head off. It would seem that he had tricked the two of them and had gotten a kick out of their little games.  
  
" Taro!" Tenchi picked the boy up off the board and held him in his arms.  
  
" Papa! Papa!" Tenchi was shocked.  
  
" He called you…"  
  
" Mamma! Papa!" Taro squealed in excitement.  
  
Tenchi and Washu looked at each other, he thought they were his parents even after the time he had spent with his real mom and dad. Washu liked the idea but Tenchi was unsure if his feelings and was still shocked that Taro called him papa.  
  
" Let's go inside," Washu suggested.  
  
" Yeah, before anything else happens." 


	7. When Past Repeats Itself

1 A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Past Repeats Itself  
  
Washu walked back into her dark lab so she could put Taro to sleep and continue her work. She had enjoyed her time with Tenchi, but, like all good things, it came to an end. Her footsteps echoed throughout her empty domain and sounded miniscule against the amount of silence in her lab. The calmness in her walking faded when her mind gave her a sudden shock of fear that was unexpected. Washu could hear faint footsteps in the distance, drawling nearer to her by every second.  
  
" What do you want?" Washu spoke without turning to face her visitor.  
  
" I'll ask the questions! What the hell were you doing?" Ryoko's voice screamed.  
  
" That was completely unacceptable Miss Washu!" Ayeka's voice rang.  
  
" What, the fact that Tenchi spent more time with me than he did with the two of you? Are you really that jealous?" Washu turned to them. " You're behavior is what's unacceptable, Miss Ayeka. You two become so uptight and wretched when someone is getting more attention from Tenchi then you!"  
  
" We're the ones with a right to be angry! I thought you were my mother, but I guess you fooled me again! A mother doesn't tell her daughter she loves her and then tries to win the heart of her daughter's love!" Ryoko was only a few centimeters from Washu.  
  
" You have no right to do such things with Lord Tenchi when you have a husband! How dare you Miss Washu, you should be ashamed!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
" That was 20,000 years ago that I had a husband! I've already told both of you about my past, something I don't care to remember! Is it really my fault if Tenchi invited me to swim with him? We were teaching Taro how to swim, nothing more!" Washu tried to defend herself.  
  
" Oh yeah, in the beginning it was that way…" Ryoko let Ayeka finish her sentence.  
  
" But what about the game you two played?"  
  
" That was just for fun! You two are taking everything so seriously, maybe if you lighten up a bit you would understand!" Washu shouted on the verge of tears.  
  
" Don't start crying now Washu, it's not our fault you were stupid enough to…" Ryoko was interrupted.  
  
" Stupid enough to teach Taro how to swim? That's no way to talk to your mother Little Ryoko!"  
  
" You're not my mother! You never have been and never will be!"  
  
Washu's hear couldn't take it, tears cascaded down her pale face. Had Ryoko left her once again? Was this the end? She had finally told Ryoko of her past even though it hurt her. She had finally gotten Ryoko to accept her, for what, only two seconds? Fate had drawn her a bad hand of cards, for the third time.  
  
When Ryoko grabbed Taro from her "mother," Washu seemed to let him go into her daughter's arms. She was in pain all because of her daughter's words and she couldn't concentrate on anything, and besides, Taro might be safer with them. Washu lifted her head up in shock only to see Ryoko and Ayeka walking away with Taro.  
  
" No!" Washu stretched her arm out, following their movements. " Taro!"  
  
" Azaka! Kamidake!" Ayeka's guardians appeared at the sound of Princess Ayeka's voice, on both of Washu's sides. " Hold her!"  
  
Washu ran toward them until a shield held her in place. Azaka and Kamidake trapped her in what she thought was a cage. She wasn't an animal and didn't deserve to be treated like one!  
  
" Let me go, RYOKO!" Washu screamed as hot tears escaped her sorrow blinded eyes.  
  
All of Washu's cries were in vain, Ryoko and Ayeka walked out of her lab without second thoughts. Washu was alone and once Ayeka left, Azaka and Kamidake let her go and watched her fall to the floor. She would have run after the two girls, but her heart was aching and she couldn't find the strength to lift her self.  
  
Tenchi walked back to the house and saw Ayeka and Ryoko walk out of Washu's lab. He noticed Ryoko was holding Taro and that Washu was nowhere in sight. What had happened to her? Tenchi quietly walked into Washu's lab, undetected by Ryoko or Ayeka.  
  
" Washu?" Tenchi called.  
  
" Te…Tenchi?"  
  
" Washu, where are you?" Tenchi began following her voice.  
  
" In front of you."  
  
Tenchi looked down on the ground and saw Washu on her hands and knees, crying. He rushed to her side, seeing her wounded shoulder had begun to bleed once more. Tenchi placed his arms on her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while, until Tenchi grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped it around Washu's wound.  
  
" I told you that you needed help with this," Tenchi spoke while wrapping her shoulder.  
  
Even though Tenchi tried to make conversation, Washu remained silent, not even the slightest evidence of pain showed in her eyes. What had happened? Were Ryoko and Ayeka the cause if it all?  
  
" Washu, what did Ryoko and Ayeka do to you?"  
  
Outside of Washu's lab, Ryoko walked around with Taro in her arms, covering her ears whenever he cried.  
  
" AYEKA!"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" He won't shut-up!"  
  
Ayeka sighed and took Taro away from the space pirate, " Come, come, little one, you were scared."  
  
" Hey, what's that mean?"  
  
" It's the truth, he couldn't stand that face of yours!" Ayeka laughed.  
  
" You little bitch!"  
  
" Ryoko, don't say such things around the baby, he may turn out to be like you."  
  
" You'll pay for that!" Ryoko brought out her light sword and waited for Ayeka to arm herself.  
  
Washu's lab remained silent, only Washu's sobs could be heard. Tenchi just sat there, in disbelief and in disgust. How could Ryoko and Ayeka act in such a way? Washu hadn't done anything wrong and yet, in their eyes, she had committed a villainous crime.  
  
" I don't know what I did wrong Tenchi, what did I do?" Washu cried.  
  
" You did nothing wrong, the two of them just want the attention you've been getting. They can't stand the fact that someone else is with me, I hate that about them."  
  
Washu laughed a little and then stared at the boy near her. Sure, he was attractive, but would he ever fall in love with her, probably not. She let her head move downward once more.  
  
" Come on Washu, let's get Taro back, he needs someone to take care of him," Tenchi raised himself and held out a hand for Washu.  
  
" Yeah, who knows what they've done to him now!" 


	8. Realization and Apology

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Realization and Apology  
  
Washu and Tenchi walked out of the lab and were nearly hit by a flying blast. Ryoko and Ayeka stood in front of each other with the look "I'm gonna rip your head off" on their faces. Taro was out of Ryoko's hands and was in the middle of the fight, on the ground and helpless was his position. Tenchi ran to intervene; he couldn't stand it when the two fought.  
  
" That's enough, both of you!" Tenchi spread his arms between the two girls.  
  
" Tenchi..." Ryoko started.  
  
" I'm sick of all this fighting, grow up!"  
  
" Lord Tenchi..."  
  
The girls were only focusing on Tenchi and Washu saw this opportunity to take Taro into safekeeping. She knelt down and stretched her arms out, ready for the boy when he came. Taro was only a few inches from Washu when an orange sword came down between the two.  
  
" Don't even think about it Washu!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
" Ryoko, why are you being so cruel to her? You tell her you accept her and then you bully her and treat her like shit? What's wrong with you?" Tenchi's anger rose to its boiling point.  
  
" Tenchi…" Ryoko spoke, on the verge of tears.  
  
She extinguished her sword and Washu grabbed the small boy on the ground. She held him close to her and looked on, watching what Tenchi intended to do with the two girls.  
  
" And you!" Tenchi turned to Ayeka. " Why are you all of sudden jealous of Washu? You always tell everyone to be kind and have manners; maybe you should take your own advice! I can't believe you would act like this!"  
  
" Lord Tenchi..." Ayeka couldn't finish; she was so ashamed of herself.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were both heart broken, never in their entire lives had they heard Tenchi be this angry, and all the anger was directed at them. The both chose to leave and Ryoko did it via teleportation and Ayeka ran off crying.  
  
Washu sat there, eyes wide with surprise and disbelief, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Never had Tenchi yelled in such a manner, why now? Was it all because of what they had done to her? Why would that be so important to him, what made her so special? Washu was taken out of her trance when she felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
" Why, why did you do that?" Washu stared at the ground as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
" I had to tell them how I felt, I hate it when they fight over something so stupid!" Tenchi said through clenched teeth.  
  
" That's not a very nice thing to call yourself," Washu laughed.  
  
" What?"  
  
" They were fighting over you, do you really think they were fighting over someone stupid? You know that would mean your dumb, right?"  
  
Tenchi let out a laugh, " Washu, I didn't mean it that way! I just can't stand their bickering and when I learned about how they mistreated you in an act of pure jealousy, I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
" What makes me so special?" Washu sounded a little cheerful.  
  
Tenchi started to blush, " You're...a....a friend of mine Washu."  
  
" Only a friend?"  
  
" WASHU!"  
  
" It was a joke!"  
  
Mihoshi and Sasami entered the living room from the kitchen and saw both Washu and Tenchi on the ground.  
  
" Are you two okay?" Sasami ran toward them.  
  
" Oh my, oh my!" Mihoshi wailed.  
  
" Were fine, Sasami," Tenchi reassured the samll princess.  
  
" What was all the yelling about, did Ryoko do something?" Mihoshi asked stupidly, like always.  
  
" What happened? Was it Ryoko?" Sasami begged to know.  
  
' Why is it all Ryoko did this and Ryoko did that?' Washu thought angrily. ' Why is it that the blame is never set on Ayeka, or even both of them? It takes two to start a fight, one has to say something the other has to fire the comeback.'  
  
Tenchi realized the angry expression that had formed on Washu's face. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but Washu spoke before he got the chance.  
  
" Why is it always Ryoko's fault?!" Washu practically yelled.  
  
" What do you mean Washu?" Sasami asked.  
  
" Whenever something goes wrong, it's always Ryoko's fault, what about Ayeka, ever think of that?"  
  
" But Ayeka is a princess!" Mihoshi said matter-of-factly.  
  
" What does that have to do with anything?" Washu screamed.  
  
" We never meant to always blame Ryoko, Little Washu," Tenchi began. " She did contribute to this, so she is one of the two who must take the blame."  
  
" Yes, but is the other person ever mentioned? NO!" Washu shouted back.  
  
Everyone was stunned, they had never seen Washu act like this. No one dared to speak, they were too afraid. The only sound that was made was by Taro, that was only the sound of his hand touching Washu's face. Tenchi finally found the courage to speak.  
  
" Washu, Sasami and Mihoshi just made an assumption, they had no idea. They probably saw the energy blast and knew that, besides you, Ryoko is the only one capable of such an attack. You and I are the only ones who know about the event that took place and you saw me yell at both of them."  
  
Washu's eyes went wide with realization and then were filled with sadness as she hung her head.  
  
" I'm sorry," Washu said softy.  
  
"It's okay Washu, we forgive you," Mihoshi spoke in a happy voice.  
  
" Mihoshi's right Washu, and so are you. We do have a habit of blaming Ryoko for things she might not have done, we're sorry," Sasami said sadly.  
  
" Apology accepted by all of us, unless you have anything against it Washu," Tenchi smiled.  
  
" Apology accepted."  
  
Everyone in the living room of the Masaki household had forgiven each other, but when it came to the upstairs, Ryoko and Ayeka sat sulking in their rooms, thinking about the way they had acted.  
  
" I tell her I believe her story and then I just throw everything away? What went through my head? I have to find a way to make it up to her!" Ryoko basically yelled at herself.  
  
" Lord Tenchi is right, I did act in a horrible way toward Miss Washu. Perhaps an apology is needed right away. I still can't believe what I did!" Ayeka walked out of her room and nearly ran into Ryoko.  
  
" Humph!" the two said at the same time.  
  
" Watch where you're going pirate!" Ayeka said in her snobbish voice.  
  
" Just shut-up for once will you?" Ryoko faded away.  
  
" No good space pirate," Ayeka said under her breath as she walked don the stairs.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka met again at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the scene before them. Washu was leaning her head on Tenchi's shoulder, while holding Taro, and from the look on her face, she was asleep. Mihoshi and Sasami were walking back into the kitchen and Tenchi was watching Washu the entire time.  
  
" Tenchi..." Ryoko spoke just above a whisper.  
  
" Shhh, Washu's asleep," Tenchi turned to face them.  
  
" Lord Tenchi, we want to talk with Miss Washu, to apologize for the horrible thing we did," Ayeka found the courage to say.  
  
Tenchi nodded in approval and whispered in to Washu's ear, " Washu, wake up."  
  
Washu stirred and slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust her eyes to lighting in the room. She looked up at Tenchi, who only smiled, and allowed her gaze to fall upon the two figures moving toward her.  
  
Ryoko spoke softly to her mother, " Washu, can we speak to you, alone?" 


	9. Family Reunion

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Family Reunion  
  
Washu stood up slowly and followed Ryoko and Ayeka outside, not knowing what to expect. She had decided to leave Taro with Tenchi so if things did get rough, at least he would be safe. The three stood there in silence, listening to their heartbeats, not knowing where to start.  
  
" Washu, Ayeka and I want to apologize," Ryoko found the courage to say.  
  
" Miss Washu, we want to apologize for the cruel way we acted," Ayeka spoke.  
  
" We completely lost our heads and were unable to control ourselves."  
  
" Ryoko speaks the truth and we are deeply sorry, Miss Washu. If there is any possible way that we can make it up to you, please tell."  
  
" It's alright, I forgive, I understand completely. Besides, the only thing I want is that last sample from Tenchi and neither of you can give that to me!" Washu laughed.  
  
" Oh, I don't know about that..."  
  
" Ryoko!" Ayeka smacked the space pirate on the top of her head.  
  
" It could happen you know, maybe even tonight!" Ryoko said in a perverted tone.  
  
" I'm leaving! Miss Washu, I am deeply sorry for how I acted and I will never do such a thing again," Ayeka said before she disappeared back into the house.  
  
" Ryoko...."  
  
" What is it Washu?"  
  
" Did you really mean that?"  
  
Ryoko walked over to the scientist and saw the tears escape her eyes. Ryoko was confused, what was wrong with Washu? Did she really think Ryoko didn't mean her apology?  
  
" The apology?"  
  
" No Ryoko, when you, Ayeka, and I were in my lab."  
  
~ " You're not my mother! You never have been and never will be!"~  
  
" No Washu, I was just angry, I didn't mean anything thing I said then," Ryoko reassured her mother. " Now let's go inside, I'm sure dinner is almost ready."  
  
Washu nodded her head in approval and followed her daughter back inside. The smell of Sasami's cooking filled the house and both could see the other residence of the Masaki household seated at the table. Washu and Ryoko made their way into the dinning area, nearly starving to death.  
  
" Oh I am starving!" Washu said in a childish voice.  
  
" Me too, I can't wait to eat!" Ryoko agreed.  
  
" Sasami, how much longer do we have to wait?" Ayeka called.  
  
" I'm coming!" Sasami's voice sounded.  
  
" Seems like you three have gotten things straightened out!" Tenchi smiled.  
  
" Yup! Forgiveness is something that occurs frequently when you have a foolish daughter!" Washu laughed.  
  
" Hey!" Ryoko glared at the red head, " I take offense to that!"  
  
" Well you should, it was directed at you, do I have any other daughter?"  
  
" Hmph!"  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka laughed at the scene that was playing before them.  
  
" Lord Tenchi, I want to thank you."  
  
" For what Ayeka?" Tenchi had a confused expression on his face.  
  
" You helped Ryoko and I realize what we had down and how wrong we were. If it hadn't been for you, Lord Tenchi, I doubt Ryoko and I would have had second thoughts."  
  
" Speak for yourself!" Ryoko butted in.  
  
" You know just as well as I do that you would never apologize to Washu unless someone forced you to!" Ayeka snapped.  
  
" Then explain what I just did!"  
  
" You argued with your mother and had a tinny fight, there!"  
  
" I meant the apology you..."  
  
* Ryoko, show some respect would you? *  
  
* Uh, fine Washu! *  
  
* That's my girl! *  
  
" I'm a what Ryoko?"  
  
" A stuck up..."  
  
* Ryoko! *  
  
" Prissy..."  
  
* Why do I even try? *  
  
" Princess!"  
  
" Dinner!" Sasami walked out of the kitchen, Ryoko and Ayeka looked at her with angry expressions on their faces. " What did I do?"  
  
" Nothing Sasami, they're just having a little tiff, that's all!" Washu smiled.  
  
" Can we at least enjoy one meal before you two disturb the peace again?" Tenchi begged.  
  
" Alright, but only for you, Lord Tenchi!"  
  
" Hmph!"  
  
* Ryoko, I think Tenchi wants an answer from you too. *  
  
* I gave him one! *  
  
* Blowing air out of your mouth isn't really classified as an answer. *  
  
* Oh, well. *  
  
* You really are hopeless! *  
  
Dinner carried on as it usually did, peaceful and tiff free. When Ryoko finish, she faded away and Ayeka and Mihoshi helped Sasami clear the table. Washu and Tenchi were feeding Taro until Mihoshi tripped, spilling soup all over Washu, Tenchi, and baby Taro.  
  
" MIHOSHI!" Washu yelled.  
  
" Oh, are you two okay?"  
  
" There's THREE of us!"  
  
" I'm so sorry Washu!"  
  
" Is it just me or has the whole day been full of apology?"  
  
" We better get cleaned up. Washu, why don't you bring Taro with you to the onsen?" Tenchi suggested.  
  
Washu agreed and the three walked out of the kitchen; soaking wet. Washu and Tenchi changed and wrapped towels around themselves so not to as revealing as Ryoko. Taro on the other hand was born free! Washu held Taro in her arms and was washing his hair when Tenchi walked in.  
  
" What took so long? I thought you were right behind me?" Washu asked as he sat across from her.  
  
" Oh, I thought I saw something so I went to investigate," Tenchi lied.  
  
" In only a towel? What if had been Ryoko?"  
  
Tenchi hadn't thought of that, oh well, he hadn't gone anywhere. Tenchi had actually been watching Washu and forgot all about going in the water. What was wrong with him, he never used to act this way around Washu.  
  
" Thank Tsunami it wasn't Ryoko!" Tenchi laughed before he dunked his head in the water. " So, you and Ryoko worked things out?"  
  
" Sure did, but it still seems strange."  
  
" What do you mean Washu?"  
  
" I guess I'm not used to her calling me mom, but now we're all together, kinda like a family reunion except this one's permanent."  
  
" I'm glad see you two are getting along."  
  
" And why is that?"  
  
" I just don't like seeing you sad."  
  
Washu smiled and continued to clean off the small boy in her arms, memories of the academy flooded her mind. Mikamo and Mikumo had blinded her vision. The happiest days of her life played before her eyes as Taro slowly turned into the pure blond haired child she used to see everyday. Then horror struck her, the day she was left alone in the world, they day they were taken from her. Tears filled her eyes as she tried her best to hold them back.  
  
" Washu?"  
  
" I can't forget them, their memory, their faces still haunt me. Why won't the pain go away, why can't I be free!"  
  
Tenchi was shocked at what Washu had said, she was still suffering? After so long, after so many years, she still suffered form emotional instability?  
  
' There has to be something to I can do to help her.' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
Tenchi slowly wrapped his arms around Washu and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
' When will her suffering end?' 


	10. Tenchi's Yours if You Want Him

A Life Fulfilled  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
Tenchi's Yours if You Want Him  
  
Ryoko appeared in the onsen and heard Washu's cries echo throughout the area. Curious to see what was upsetting her mother, Ryoko followed the noise and found herself watching Tenchi comfort the crying genius. Something was defiantly wrong with Washu, she never asked for comfort from anyone, too self absorbed. She did have an ego and doing something like this would defiantly hurt it, Ryoko now realized where she got her ego from.  
  
Tenchi shushed Washu and whispered comforting words in her ear. He ran one hand through her silky, pink hair and patted her back with the other. Whenever Washu's body would shake, the grip Tenchi had on her, would tighten. The closer Washu was to him, the faster Tenchi's heart beat.  
  
' There's that feeling again, what's wrong with me?' Tenchi thought as Washu wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Washu tears subsided and she rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder. Silence was all that occurred after that moment, with the exception of Washu sniffing sometimes. After a few minuets of silence, Washu pushed herself off of Tenchi and turned her back to him, watching Taro splash the water all around him. A smile found its way across Washu's face as she stared lovingly at the small boy.  
  
" You really care about him, don't you?" Tenchi placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
" Yes, as if he were my own son, but I shouldn't get so attached to the boy, he's not my son and will be returned to his family soon," Washu was then struck with reality, " Tenchi, you never told me why he was here in the first place!"  
  
" Oh…well...you see…um…his mother and father are on a trip and they needed someone to watch after Taro. I heard about this from my aunt and figured we could take care of him, I knew you wouldn't mind seeing as how well you two get along."  
  
" How long will he be staying here?"  
  
" We'll get a call from his parents the night before they intend to pick him up."  
  
Ryoko smiled at this, she knew how much her mother cared about Taro. Then she realized something and blocked Washu's link from her mind, Tenchi had been spending most of his time with Washu!  
  
' Is Tenchi in love with her? That would make him my dad if they got married!'  
  
For some strange reason, Ryoko wasn't upset at all, what had happened? First, she wanted Tenchi all for herself and would anything to have him. Then, she started fighting with Ayeka who also had the same goal. Next, she loses her head and becomes completely jealous of her mother because of all the attention she's getting from Tenchi, and now, she isn't the least bit jealous or angry at the thought of Washu and Tenchi being together. Completely confused, Ryoko faded away.  
  
Ryoko reappeared on the branch of her favorite tree, " What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be ready to kill Washu for trying to steal Tenchi. No, what if my assumptions are wrong, what if he was just trying to comfort her? But what if this is all an act to get Tenchi to fall in love with her? No, Washu said she loved me, why would she do such a thing? I'm so confused!"  
  
* Confused about what, my love? * Washu's voice rang through Ryoko's head.  
  
Ryoko had unlocked the closed door on their link before her last sentence out of confusion. Her mind and feelings were all tangled and she was unable to keep the link closed.  
  
* Confused? Who said anything about being confused? *  
  
* You did my Little Ryoko. I'm so confused, does that ring a bell? *  
  
* How much did you hear? *  
  
* Only those word, why? *  
  
* No reason. *  
  
* Well? *  
  
* What? *  
  
* What's confusing you? *  
  
* My mind, my feelings, everything! My minds so messed up, it unlocked our link on its own! *  
  
* Hmmmmm……* Washu's voice faded away and Ryoko suddenly felt all alone.  
  
" Would it be better if we talk face-to-face, my dear?" Washu's voice sounded below her.  
  
" I thought you were in the onsen with Tenchi and Taro," Ryoko said, avoiding the questioned that was asked.  
  
" Ryoko, if you looked at me, perhaps your questioned would be answered."  
  
Ryoko looked down below her and saw Washu, Tenchi, and Taro looking up at her. They were wearing the outfits they had worn the day Taro left. A tear escaped her eyes as she stared at her mother, the man she loved, and the child in her mother's arms. They looked so happy together, like a family, and Ryoko couldn't picture herself in place of Washu, it didn't look right. Ryoko let her eyes fall onto the hand that was rested on Washu's shoulder, Tenchi's hand.  
  
* He loves you, doesn't he? *  
  
* Wha…what do you mean? * Washu started to blush.  
  
* You guys look so happy together, you two were made for each other. *  
  
* Ryoko? *  
  
* I was just so confused about how I was feeling toward you and Tenchi. I saw the two of you in the onsen when he was holding you and after that moment, I started to have second thoughts. *  
  
* Second thoughts? *  
  
Ryoko faded and reappeared in front of Washu,* Yeah about whether I love Tenchi so much that I would eliminate anything that stands in my way of winning his heart. *  
  
" What are you saying, you don't love him?" Washu spoke aloud and looked up at Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko looked up at Tenchi, " That's not it Washu. I love him, but not as much," Ryoko looked back at her mother, " Tenchi's yours if you want him."  
  
Washu was speechless, Ryoko had given up on Tenchi, but why? After all of the fights Ryoko and Ayeka had, after all the times Ryoko had tried to seduce Tenchi, you would think she would never let Tenchi go. What happened?  
  
" Ryoko…" Washu's eyes were full of love for her wonderful daughter.  
  
Ryoko didn't let her mother finish. She stepped forward, ready to kneel down and hold the scientist in her arms, but Washu changed into her adult form and was the one who embraced her. Ryoko returned the embrace, she wrapped her arms around her mother and felt the tears from her mother's eyes, fall onto her skin. Tears escaped Ryoko's eyes when she realized the wonderful feeling she was having, the kind that warms your heart and comforts you when you're afraid. She was happy, for the first time in some many years, Ryoko Hakubi was truly happy and was finally at peace.  
  
" I love you, my Little Ryoko."  
  
" I love you too, Mamma." 


	11. Let Him Go Ayeka

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Let Him Go Ayeka  
  
Washu and Ryoko separated when they felt the warmth from the sun slowly fade away. It was getting late and it looked like it must have been around seven or eight. Ryoko then started to leave and signaled for the others to follow, she remained silent the entire time.  
  
" Ryoko, are you alright?" Washu looked at her daughter with a concerned expression.  
  
" Yes, I'm fine mom."  
  
" Then what's bothering you?"  
  
" What do you mean what's bothering me?"  
  
" Ryoko, staying this quiet isn't normal for someone like you."  
  
" I'm thinking, okay?" Ryoko nearly shouted.  
  
* About what Ryoko? *  
  
* If you can read my thoughts why do I have to explain? *  
  
* It's called making conversation, dear. *  
  
* I was just thinking about how Ayeka is going to take this. *  
  
* You have an idea of how to break it to her? *  
  
* You're making me do your dirty work? *  
  
* Ryoko, you brought it up. *  
  
* Yeah, I do have a way to tell, so just leave it to me! *  
  
The four of them soon reached the Masaki home only to see Ayeka waiting by the door with a large smile on her face. When they got closer, Ayeka's smile turned into shock, Washu had forgotten to return to her child form. She sighed and shrunk down about two feet.  
  
" Lord Tenchi, welcome back!" Ayeka greeted and walked over to him.  
  
Ryoko saw this and immediately stretched out one of her, blocking Ayeka away from her beloved Lord Tenchi, and turned her head back to her mother.  
  
" Ryoko, what is the meaning of this?!" the princess nearly yelled.  
  
" You two go inside," Ryoko looked at Ayeka, " I'll handle this."  
  
Washu and Tenchi obeyed and walked inside, looking back a few times to make sure Ryoko and Ayeka weren't killing each other.  
  
" I hope she knows what she's doing," Washu said nervously.  
  
" I'm sure she does, otherwise I doubt she would be doing it," Tenchi answered.  
  
Washu nodded her head in approval and decided it would be best to leave this job to her daughter. She turned her attention to the small boy in Tenchi's arms. Taro squealed happily shouting for his mamma and papa.  
  
" Ryoko, I believe you owe me an apology!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
" Look princess, leave Tenchi alone," Ryoko placed her hand back at her side.  
  
" Oh, I see! You just want Lord Tenchi all for yourself!"  
  
" No! You have it all wrong Ayeka."  
  
" Hmph!"  
  
" Will you just listen to me?"  
  
" Why should I?"  
  
" Because I've given up on Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
" What?"  
  
" That's right, I've given up on him. My feelings have changed, and besides, it's not like I stood a chance against the competition."  
  
" I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later, you never stood a chance against me, never!"  
  
" I didn't mean you."  
  
" What?! Then who, Miss Washu?" Ayeka began laughing.  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" WHAT?!" the pricess face faulted but quickly stood back up, " Miss Washu?!"  
  
" You really are clueless," Ryoko pointed to Washu and Tenchi inside.  
  
" How can you tell?"  
  
" Are you blind? Look at them, Tenchi has been spending most of his time with Washu!"  
  
" But..."  
  
" No Ayeka, Taro isn't the reason for it. Sure, in the beginning it might have been that way, but now the two are in separate able. My mother has never been this happy and I'm not going to let you ruin it. Let him go Ayeka, let him go."  
  
There was a long pause before any one spoke. All that rang through Ayeka's head was disbelief. How could Tenchi fall in love with a scientist and not the first crowned princess of Jurai? Ryoko had a point, Tenchi was always with Washu, can it be that he does love her?  
  
" I guess you're right," Ayeka sighed.  
  
" I am?" Ryoko was surprised Ayeka actually agreed with her, that was a first.  
  
" Yes, they do seem to love each other very much. Ryoko, have the revealed their feelings toward one another?"  
  
" I don't think so, why?"  
  
" Then I here by make it our duty to bring these two together so they can live in happiness. We will do this together, and on behalf of love, we will right wrongs...."  
  
" And triumph over evil?" Ryoko interrupted with a laugh.  
  
" What?" Ayeka looked dumbfounded.  
  
" You sounded like Sailor Moon," Ryoko cleared her throat and spoke again, this time in a high pitched girly voice, " I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil or something like that."  
  
" Someone's been watching a little too much television!" Ayeka started to laugh.  
  
Ryoko followed Ayeka back into the house only to hear the phone ring. Ayeka walked over and picked up the receiver, she figured Ryoko wouldn't want to take the call herself.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Oh yes, Tenchi is home."  
  
" Oh, of course, one moment."  
  
Ayeka placed her hand over the speaker on the receiver, " Tenchi, telephone!"  
  
" Oh, I'm coming!" Tenchi waved goodbye to Washu and walked over to where Ayeka held out the phone to him.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Why hello auntie!"  
  
" Oh, I see, where can we meet?"  
  
" The park at 3:30?"  
  
" Okay, I'll be there, but what's this all about?"  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Okay, see you then. Bye."  
  
Tenchi put there phone down and slowly walked over to Washu, " Washu?"  
  
" Yes Tenchi."  
  
" I just got a call from my aunt," Tenchi's voice was full of sadness.  
  
Washu stood up, hold Taro of course, and looked at him with concern. " What happened?"  
  
" She said she needed to talk with me, about Taro." 


	12. Washu's Lullaby

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 12  
  
1 Washu's Lullaby  
  
Washu's heart sank Taro was going to leave. Tenchi had said his parents would call Tenchi's aunt was close enough. Her happiness would disappear, she would stay in her lab, and she would go unnoticed, like always.  
  
" Then…then you should," Washu tried to hide the sorrow in her voice.  
  
" Are you going to be okay?" Tenchi placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Yes, I dealt with it last time," she sighed.  
  
Tenchi was about to leave but Washu had to stop him.  
  
" Tenchi, she said 3:30, it's 8 o'clock!" Washu smiled.  
  
" I misunderstood her, I thought she said 3:30, but it turns out she meant 8:30!"  
  
" Alright, get going. It would be very impolite to make her wait."  
  
Tenchi nodded and ran outside, never stopping to notice the tears falling from Washu's eyes, or Ryoko and Ayeka who were listening to their conversation. Ayeka frowned she knew exactly how Washu felt. Ryoko had already helped the scientist it was her turn to do so.  
  
" Miss Washu?"  
  
The genius wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the princess before her. The expression of concern that was formed on Princess Ayeka's face told Washu she was in for a long talk. Then it struck her, what had Ryoko told Ayeka? Now she was worried.  
  
" I'm fine Ayeka."  
  
" Miss Washu, I would like to talk to you. Would you like to join me outside?"  
  
Washu nodded and followed Ayeka, stopping to give Taro to Ryoko on the way. Washu turned her head and looked back at her daughter and a smile formed on her face when she saw Ryoko wink at her. The sun had set a while ago and the stars were glistening in the dark scenery they were painted on. The two had a seat on a grassin hill and sat staring at the stars.  
  
" What's this all about Ayeka?" Washu broke the silence.  
  
" Washu, Ryoko and I had a little talk earlier today."  
  
" Yes, I know."  
  
" You see Miss Washu, I wanted to ask you a few questions."  
  
" Like?"  
  
" Miss Washu, you truly love Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said nervously.  
  
" I thought you figured that one out a while ago! Everyone here is!" Washu fell on her back laughing. " He's one lucky guy!"  
  
" And you are one lucky woman."  
  
Washu sat up, " Wha…what do you mean?"  
  
" Haven't you noticed?"  
  
" Noticed what?!"  
  
" Lord Tenchi is in love with you."  
  
Washu blinked, trying to comprehend what Ayeka said. Tenchi, in love with her? Wasn't he just helping her with Taro? What the heck was going on?!  
  
" M…me?!" Washu couldn't seem to form words.  
  
" Surly you must have noticed Miss Washu! Helping you with Taro, comforting you, just being with you, what other proof do you need?"  
  
" And what about you? I know you don't plan on giving Tenchi up so easily."  
  
" You always discover everything, don't you?" Ayeka laughed.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" I realized something from your daughter, she taught me something no one else could. She told me, through the meaning behind her words, that if I truly love Lord Tenchi, I would be happy if he was happy. You see Washu, Tenchi is happy with you and you are happy with him. I guess Tenchi and I were never meant to be and I told myself to be ready for this moment. If Tenchi did choose someone else, I knew I had to be ready if he didn't choose me. So when I learned about his feelings for you, I wasn't that crushed…hurt. I believe Ryoko feels the same way."  
  
" It's just a shock for me that you would give him up so easily."  
  
" I suppose, but you know if Tenchi doesn't feel the way we think he does, it's back to normal!" Ayeka joked.  
  
" Hey now, let's not be pessimistic!"  
  
" Let us go in and help Ryoko with Taro!" Ayeka stood up, brushing herself off.  
  
" Alright, I just hope Taro's still alive! I'm telling you, Ryoko doesn't have her mother skills yet, those come after killing skills." The two laughed and walked back inside.  
  
Tenchi dashed over to the park, searching frantically for his aunt. He finally spotted her waving to him while sitting on a bench. He pushed his way through the crowd and sat down.  
  
" So Auntie, what did you want to say?"  
  
" Well, I got word from Taro's parents the other night."  
  
" What did they say?"  
  
" Something you won't believe."  
  
Washu and Ayeka found Ryoko, Sasami, and Mihoshi running around the house screaming. When Washu realized Taro was missing and her lab door was open, she made a logical theory, Taro was in there. Before Washu could take a step, a light beam shot out from behind the couch.  
  
" What the heck?" Washu walked over to where the blast was fired.  
  
What Washu saw was really funnier than dangerous. Taro was holding her new invention, a super powered laser gun. He had managed to get into her lab and figure out how to work the thing.  
  
" Why don't you give that to me little one?" Washu picked Taro up and took the gun out of his hands, " Ever heard of the saying kids shouldn't use guns?"  
  
" That's not a saying!" Ryoko corrected.  
  
" What did you say?" Washu glared at her daughter.  
  
" Uh...nothing...he, he, he!"  
  
" She stopped the monster!" Mihoshi cheered.  
  
" He's not a monster!" Washu yelled.  
  
" Oh!"  
  
" Washu, you should take your invention back to your lab," Sasami suggested.  
  
The scientist walked into her lab with a smile on her face, she had never seen three people scream in such a manner. Washu hadn't realized she had walked to a part of her lab that she hadn't visited in so many years. Pictures of her past were sealed away in a photo album set down on a table in front of a fireplace. The squeaking of a door caught her attention.  
  
" Ryoko's room," she said just above a whisper.  
  
Washu walked slowly into the room and felt tears fill her eyes when she witnessed the site before her. Ryoko's old bookshelf, her crib, her toys, all the memories were coming back, the memories that were torn to pieces because of Kagato. She sighed and walked over to the crib, a song singing in her heart, a song that she used to sing to her daughter.  
  
Tenchi walked slowly into the house, not knowing how he was going to break the news to Washu. He slowed down even more when he came closer to her lab but realized he had to tell her sooner or later. Tenchi turned the knob and slowly walked in. His ears picked up a sweet sound and he followed it. To his surprise, Tenchi found himself watching Washu, in her adult form, singing to Taro in her arms.  
  
April roses, tiny sparrows  
  
Comets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the mystery that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
Generations through the ages  
  
Joined as one somehow  
  
Leading to the miracle  
  
That I am holding now  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
  
You seem to see  
  
A greater universe than I do  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey darling  
  
You should rest a while  
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Washu  
  
Please understand how much we love you  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born  
  
Washu's placed Taro in the old crib and placed a blanket over him, humming the last verse of her song, " Washu's Lullaby." She was about to revert to her child form when a voice stopped her.  
  
" You have a beautiful voice, Washu."  
  
The scientist was startled and turned around to face the boy who had been spying on her. When she saw Tenchi smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back and blush slightly.  
  
" Thank you, Tenchi," Washu's gaze fell to the floor.  
  
" Did you make up that entire song by yourself?" Tenchi asked as he walked closer to her.  
  
" Oh...y...yes...I did, it was a long time ago. I wrote this song when Ryoko was little.  
  
" I see your name is included too," Tenchi laughed and placed a hand around her waist.  
  
Washu looked at his had with surprise and then up at him. What was he doing? Is he trying to...no, it couldn't be! Could it?  
  
" Well, nothing really rhymes with Ryoko!" Washu laughed, still a little uneasy.  
  
" Washu," Tenchi's voice became serious, " I talked with my aunt a few minuets ago. She wanted me to tell you something."  
  
Washu led Tenchi to a room where the two could sit down on a couch and talk.  
  
" Well, what did she say?"  
  
" Washu, when Taro first came here he grew very attached to you, he even believed you were his mother."  
  
" I remember that."  
  
" Well, Taro believed you should be the only one who was allowed to take care of him. He refused the care his parents offered and never once called them mother or father."  
  
" What, it can't be?!"  
  
" It's true, and his parents are unable to take care of him. They found him staring at a photo I had given them of all of us. Every night he would stare at the picture and call for you, his mother. They thought if he saw you once again, they would be able to see if you were the one he wanted. Washu, they want you to adopt him." 


	13. Don’t Runaway When You Know It’s Right

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Don't Runaway When You Know It's Right  
  
" You have got to be kidding me! They want me to adopt him?"  
  
" Yes Washu."  
  
" But he's their son!"  
  
" I know it sounds strange, but they can't take care of him!"  
  
" I don't believe this," Washu walked over to Ryoko's old crib. " I would never give my child up. Ryoko hated me and I was unable to care for her when we were reunited, but look at us now. I can't accept this, I won't take someone's child just because they gave up on him!"  
  
" Washu...."  
  
" I WON'T!" she screamed and ran out of the lab.  
  
' You're going to have to tell me the truthful answer before it's too late. I'll give her sometime to think this over,' Tenchi walked out of lab as well.  
  
Unable to sort out her thoughts with the racket in the house, Washu walked outside looking for a place were she could be alone. It didn't seem right to her, taking Taro, he wasn't her child. Taro had a loving family that gave up on him too soon, it wasn't right. Washu finally found the place she was when Ryoko had that talk with her. She leaned against a tree and stared at the sky, this was too much for her.  
  
" I don't know what to do."  
  
Ryoko walked outside with Ayeka in search of Ryo-Ohki, who had run off when she saw a carrot outside. Something clicked in the space pirates mind and all of a sudden, Washu's misery flooded her thoughts, she was out here, somewhere. Determined to help her mother, Ryoko walked in the direction she believed was right, all Ayeka could do was follow.  
  
" Miss Ryoko, where are you going?"  
  
" To find my mother."  
  
" Miss Washu? She out here?"  
  
" I'm pretty sure she is and I know she's upset about something."  
  
Ryoko spotted the area where Washu had been and noticed something resting on a tree. She raced toward it, watching where she was stepping since it was pitch black outside. Sure enough, Washu was there, tears running down the sides of her face.  
  
' What does Ayeka do to cheer Sasami up?' Ryoko thought, blocking the link to her mother.  
  
An image entered her mind, a hug. Ryoko wrapped her arms around her mother's middle and pulled her close to her, giving her a slight squeeze.  
  
" I'm here for you, Mom, everything's going to be okay."  
  
" My life is a complete wreck!" Washu sobbed.  
  
" Why don't you come inside and we'll talk all about this in there?"  
  
Washu nodded her head in approval and followed her daughter back inside, Ayeka close behind. Fearful thoughts began to fill Washu's mind. What if Tenchi was in there? She couldn't face him she should turn back now. No, keep going, what if he isn't there? Fortunately for her, Tenchi wasn't in the room and she was able to talk with her daughter and Jurian Princess without worry of the boy overhearing.  
  
" What's been bothering you Washu?"  
  
" Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
" Will you stop lying to me?! Tell me what's wrong!" Ryoko raised her voice.  
  
" Ryoko, perhaps Miss Washu doesn't want to talk about it," Ayeka suggested.  
  
" No, I want to talk, I just don't know how to put it," Washu hung her head in defeat.  
  
" We heard about Tenchi's need to talk with his aunt, is it about that?" Ryoko decided a guessing game would have to do.  
  
" He told me I should adopt Taro. I just don't understand why his family gave up on the boy. I'm not really comfortable with the idea, but I don't want to let Tenchi down," Washu replied.  
  
" You shouldn't feel pressured to do what Tenchi asks, Miss Washu. You are the only one that can write the chapters to your life's story and you should be the one to decide what happens in that tale," Ayeka placed a hand on Washu's shoulder.  
  
Washu was touched by the princess's words but was unaware of the fact that Tenchi had heard it too. The three girls decided it was time to retire into their rooms for the night.  
  
" Good night you two."  
  
" Good night Mom."  
  
" Good night Miss Washu."  
  
The red-haired scientist walked silently into her lab, snapped her fingers, and watched as the lights flashed on. She walked to her bedroom, changed into her pink pajamas, and was about ready to smash onto the ground she was so tired. Today had been a long day and she was kinda glad it was over.  
  
" Time!" the scientist shouted.  
  
" The time is 11:38:47 PM, Little Washu," a robotic voice sounded.  
  
" God, I really need to give that thing the ability to use expression in her words."  
  
Too tired to fix her invention now, Washu crawled into bed and was fast asleep a few minuets later. This was definitely one day Washu would never forget. Taro shows up, Tenchi yells at her, reality strikes her harder than anyone can imagine, her never ending struggle to get acceptance from Ryoko comes to an end finally, she tells Ryoko all about her past, she and Tenchi grow closer, and then Taro's parents want her to adopt him. Man, what a day!  
  
Morning came all too quickly. For once in her life, Washu was sleeping in, trying to make up for the 168 hours of sleep she had lost while working on an invention.  
  
" Wake up, Washu!"  
  
" Time to wake up, Washu!"  
  
Washu moaned at the sound of her little puppet Washus, which she had called A and B.  
  
" I thought I turned you off!" Washu said in a groggy voice.  
  
" We're back Washu!"  
  
" We came to see you Washu!"  
  
" Shut-up!" the sleepy scientist threw on of her pillows at the two ego boosters, knocking them on the ground. " Must get more sleepy....uh." Washu collapsed back onto her pillow.  
  
* Stupid, it's already 12!*  
  
* What?! You have got to be kidding me, Ryoko!*  
  
* Actually, I am kidding!*  
  
* What time is it really?*  
  
* 10 o' clock, man, you slept in!*  
  
* Did you turn on A and B?*  
  
* And so what if I did?*  
  
* You are so dead!*  
  
* So, what are you going to tell Tenchi?*  
  
* Nice, change the subject will ya!*  
  
* Come on, by now you should know I always do that!*  
  
* Go away!*  
  
* Okay, I'll just tell Tenchi you agree.*  
  
* Okay, I take it back!*  
  
* Get out of bed Washu!*  
  
The closet door opened slightly and the scientist, dragging her feet, slowly made her way over to Ryoko.  
  
" Where's Tenchi?"  
  
" Oh, have you figured out what to do?" Ryoko asked in a surprised voice."  
  
Washu nodded her head, " I'm going to say yes." 


	14. I Have Finally Found You, My Little Wash...

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I Have Finally Found You, My Little Washu  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes, really. Now, where is Tenchi?"  
  
" He said he was going to take a walk over to where Funaho is."  
  
" Thanks, Ryoko," Washu waved good-bye to her daughter after asking her if she could watch Taro for her.  
  
Washu walked over to where Funaho stood and there he was, leaning against the tree was Tenchi. She crept closer, trying not to be noticed. Finally, Washu was right next to the Jurian prince and a devilish idea came to mind.  
  
" HI!" Washu screamed.  
  
" AHHHHH!" Tenchi spun around to see two emerald eyes watching him, " Washu, you scared the life out of me!"  
  
" I wanted to talk to you about Taro," Washu began.  
  
" Washu, I don't want to force you into anything, you don't have to say yes, it doesn't matter to me," Tenchi stared into her eyes. " Do only what you want to do."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Sorry, I eavesdropped on you, Ryoko, and Ayeka last night. I understand how you feel and I never meant to pressure you. I want you to make a decision you'll be happy with."  
  
" Tenchi, I already decided," Washu smiled. " And if it's alright with you, I would like to adopt him into the Hakubi family."  
  
" Wha..really?" a wide grin appeared on the prince's face.  
  
" Yes, rea.ah!" Washu was pulled into a tight embrace before she was able to finish.  
  
" You don't know how much this means to me! Oh Washu, thank you!" Tenchi buried his face in the scientist's hair.  
  
' My hearts beating faster...is it because I'm close to him?' Washu wrapped her arms around him, turning into her adult form.  
  
' What power she has over me..I just want to be with her, forever,' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
' Maybe Ryoko and Ayeka are right, maybe he does love me. No, he's just being kind.right?'  
  
Tenchi pulled out of the embrace and stared into Washu's eyes.  
  
' I can't take my eyes off of her.'  
  
" So beautiful," Tenchi accidentally said aloud.  
  
" What?" Washu asked him.  
  
" N.nothing. Washu, I want to show you something," Tenchi grabbed the scientist's arm and raced to the spot where he wouyld reveal something to her.  
  
" Tenchi, where are we going?"  
  
" You'll see," Tenchi said in a nervous tone. ' Come on, don't lose your cool, you have to tell her.'  
  
Washu looked around in amazement when Tenchi had finally stopped. Cherry Blossoms were everywhere, trees had the blossoms in full bloom, it was truly amazing. A slight wind picked up, knocking a few blossoms off the trees and around her slender form.  
  
Tenchi watched her looking at the trees in a child like wonder. Here was the place he would find the courage to tell her. Ryoko and Ayeka already knew the truth, something he hadn't realized. He had decided yesterday, yet he was unaware of it. Now he knew, he had picked Washu.  
  
" Washu, I wanted to tell you something," Tenchi placed his hand around Washu's wrist and brought close to him.  
  
" What is it Tenchi?" Washu looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
The sound of rustling was heard by only the wind. Ryoko watched from behind a tree hoping that Tenchi would finally find the courage to tell her mother how much he cared about her.  
  
' Go get her, Tenchi,' Ryoko thought, blocking the link she and Washu shared.  
  
" Washu, you and I have been taking care of Taro ever since he got here and we've both been through so much."  
  
" What's this all about?"  
  
" Washu, Ryoko and Ayeka had a feeling about it since yesterday. I think today, for the first, I've realized it and deep down I think I've always love you."  
  
" L..love me? You love me?" Washu stared at him in disbelief.  
  
" Yes, Washu. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I want to make you happy and protect you from harm."  
  
" Tenchi.I love you too," Tenchi place a hand on her face.  
  
" Stay with me, forever," Tenchi leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching hers.  
  
" I will, I'll stay with you, forever," Washu leaned closer to him, pressing her lips against his.  
  
Tenchi, the Prince of Juria, and Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, share a passionate kiss together for the first time. They had finally admitted it to each other, they never wanted this kiss to end. At that moment, all of Washu's hatred for Juria for taking her life away had completely vanished. Tenchi's worries about how the others would take it had been eliminated the day before thanks to the kind heart of the space pirate he once had feelings of love for.  
  
Ryoko smiled at what she was seeing, her mother and the man she once loved, together, in each other's arms, sharing the kiss Ryoko used to dream about. The space pirate sensed a presence behind her and when she turned aorund, she couldn't believ her eyes. A Jurian ship.  
  
The wind caused by the spacecraft over head forced Washu and Tenchi to end their moment together. Tenchi wrapped his arms around Washu, blocking any twigs or rocks that were thrown by the wind, with his back.  
  
Tenchi and Washu relaxed after the wind died down. A Jurian ship had just loomed over the hills. Washu suddenly began to feel uneasy and the memories of her life with Mikamo Niwase returned to her. No, Niwase was only his fake last name, even though she couldn't stand the thought, his real last name was Kuramitsu, Mikamo Kuramitsu. Was she related to Mihoshi? Perhaps, though Washu shuddered at the thought. That would make her Mihoshi's great-grandmother! Ack, that made her sound too old!  
  
" Washu Niwase? No, Washu Kuramitsu?" a voice that was all too familiar to the scientist's ears called her name.  
  
' That name, Mikamo's last name, it couldn't be,' Washu looked over Tenchi's shoulder and her eyes went wide with shock when she saw who she was looking at.  
  
" Mikamo?!"  
  
" I have finally found you, my Little Washu." 


	15. Darkness Looms Overhead

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Darkness Looms Overhead  
  
Tenchi turned to see the man Washu called Mikamo. It was him, her husband, he was back after so many thousands of years, but...why? Seeing the joy and longing in Washu's eyes, he released her from his embrace and allowed her to run to him.  
  
Washu felt Tenchi's arms fall off of her waist. What's he doing? Washu looked up at the Jurian only to see him smile. With a simple nod of his head, Washu knew what Tenchi was trying to tell her: It's okay, you can go to him. The scientist placed a loving smile on her face before she raced to hold her husband for the first time in almost 20,000 years.  
  
" Mikamo!" the girl cried as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck.  
  
" Reunited at last," Mikamo placed his hands on the young women's waist and lifted her in the air, spinning her around.  
  
" Mother?" a voice called.  
  
Ryoko turned her head at the sound of a newcomer. He had pure blond hair and enchanting emerald eyes, the emerald eyes that belonged to her mother. Was this Mikumo?  
  
Washu gasped at looked ahead to see a very familiar face, " Mikumo.is it really you?"  
  
Mikamo let his wife place her feet on the ground once more and walk toward her son. The figure in the shadows crept closer, examining the women's face. He saw a beautiful, young women with reddish pink hair, and such amazing emerald eyes. When the boy's gaze fall upon her eyes, he knew it was her..his mother. Those eyes..her eyes, were also his.  
  
" Mother!" Mikumo raced forward and pulled Washu into a warm embrace.  
  
" Oh God, I can't believe this is really happening!" Washu let tears of joy fall from her eyes.  
  
" I've waited for the day that I might see your face. Mother, we have finally met."  
  
Tenchi stared at the ground, the pain of loss biting at his soul. Trying not to run, he slowly walks away, leaving Washu alone with her family. Ryoko spots the prince leaving and decides she should follow him, just in case he breaks down and needs a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Washu lets her son go and turns to see Mikamo staring into her eyes with such a loving expression. He placed a hand on her face and brought her lips to his. The kiss ended shortly after it started. Washu pulled away and turned to see where Tenchi was standing was now empty. Where did he go?  
  
Ryoko teleported behind the Jurian prince and Tenchi turned his head to see the women who was following him. Making it back to the house, Tenchi ran up to his room and slammed the door, unaware of the fact that Ryoko was already inside. He smashed his hand against the back of the door and allowed the tears to fall freely. Ryoko placed a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes with an expression that read only concern and understanding. The pirate wrapped her arms around the crying boy and Tenchi hugged her back, crying on her shoulder, letting the pain of losing Washu take over his mind.  
  
Talking could be heard coming from downstairs and Ryoko could only guess that Washu was introducing Mikamo and Mikumo to everyone in the household. There she was, downstairs, laughing her little head off while her daughter held a crying Tenchi in her arms. Ryoko opened the link and hatred toward her mother's actions filled Washu's head.  
  
The scientist dropped the cup she was holding and let it shatter into pieces on the floor. Mikamo stared at her with a look of confusion and concern. Why did she do that? What happened?  
  
" M..may I be excused?" Washu stuttered before darting upstairs.  
  
Finding it best to contact Ryoko before entering Tenchi's room, Washu spoke through the link she had with her daughter.  
  
* Ryoko, honey, what's wrong?*  
  
* Oh, I dunno, I'm only holding the man you confessed your love to and letting him cry on my shoulder when it should really be you who's doing this!*  
  
Washu fell silent.  
  
* Well?! Don't you even care, Washu?!*  
  
* Why?*  
  
* Why what?*  
  
* Why is he crying?*  
  
* Because he thinks you don't love him anymore!*  
  
The link was suddenly blocked by the pirate's mother and the sound of paper being pushed under Tenchi's door was heard. The Jurian lifted the paper in his hands and let a sob escape his throat when he saw what had been written on it.  
  
It was a picture of a crab with hearts surrounding it. At the bottom of the page was writing done by the artist of the picture.  
  
' I will always love you, no matter what. I told you, I would stay with you forever and I meant it. Please forgive me if I hurt you in any way. I love you!' -Little Washu  
  
Tenchi threw open the door but Washu had already left. He looked to see if she was downstairs, not a sign of Washu, Mikamo, or Mikumo. He figured she wanted to spend time with her family, so Tenchi walked back to his room to thank Ryoko.  
  
Family time was all Washu wanted but Mikamo had other ideas. The scientist sat down on her floating, purple cushion and began typing. She brought Taro into the room and stared at the screen in front of her. Her son watched in wonder as Washu showed her family what had happened in her life after they left. They learned about Ryoko, Kagato, Tenchi, everything and everybody Washu held dear. A smile formed on the scientist's face when she saw Tenchi's picture show up on the screen.  
  
Outside of the lab, in the living room of the Masaki house, Ayeka started to plot a little scheme of her own. Tenchi must be upset that Washu's husband has returned. He knows how much she loves him, and I guess he must feel terrible after losing her. Now was her chance and if everything turned out as planned, Tenchi would be hers. Ayeka's thoughts flowed back to the talk she had with Washu when Tenchi's love for the scientist was still a secret.  
  
~ " If Tenchi doesn't feel the way we think he does, it's back to normal!"~  
  
' Well, things didn't turn out as anticipated..and now he's mine for the taking.'  
  
A devilish smile forms on Mikamo's face.  
  
' Washu, now that I'm back, you're mine. I won't let that boy take you from me.'  
  
Dark clouds are forming quickly over the heads of both Washu Hakubi and Tenchi Masaki. The return of her husband has caused a great dilemma for Washu. Will she stay with Tenchi and start life anew, or will she go back with Mikamo and live her old life? Only love can pull them out of such a terrible situation. Yet, they are completely unaware of what two of their loved ones have in store for them. Washu types away in her lab, Tenchi holds the picture from Washu to his heart, neither are aware of anything. 


	16. Betrayl

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Betrayal  
  
Mikamo's eyes were focused on Washu after the show she put on. His gaze shifted to where Mikumo was sitting. If only he wasn't in the room, then he could be with Washu. The Jurian noble stood up and faced his son. " Mikumo, why don't you go talk with Ryoko? She is your half sister."  
  
" Alright, father," Mikumo walked silently out of his mother's lab.  
  
" What was all that about Mikamo?" Washu asked, continuing to type.  
  
Silence was the only response. Before she could turn around, a wonderful feeling come over her. A man's soft hands placed on her shoulders, trying to relax her tense muscles with a wonderful massage. The scientist stopped typing and let the feeling sink in.  
  
" Your shoulder muscles are so tense," Mikamo spoke softly.  
  
" I not surprised. God that feels so good!" Washu closed her eyes.  
  
The man only laughed.  
  
" I told you, you should do this professionally," Washu reminded Mikamo.  
  
" I only do this for you, my love."  
  
" How sweet."  
  
Mikamo smiled, ' Everything is going as planned.'  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof with Ryo-Ohki, humming a song. Today was sure getting strange. Tenchi confesses his love to Washu and then Mikamo randomly shows up!  
  
" It isn't fair!" Ryoko thought aloud.  
  
" What isn't fair, Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko jumped at the sound of this new voice, who was this? She turned around slowly only to see Mikumo looking down at her.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Nice welcome. Why so bitter, sister?" Mikumo asked as he sat next to her.  
  
" I'm not going to be happy to see my half brother, when his arrival is throwing my mother's life into chaos!" the demon snapped.  
  
" You mean our mother. Ryoko, is it such a bad wish to see my mother once more?"  
  
Ryoko thought about this. When she was taken from her mother, she was desperate for revenge, until her memory was erased. Even then, when she could remember, a voice guided her and told everything was going to be all right. She grew attached to this mysterious voice, wanting to see the person who helped, and recently realized that it was her mother who had said those words to her through telepathy.  
  
" No, I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood right now."  
  
Mikumo took this as a hint for him to go and started to leave.  
  
" Hey, Mikumo, does your dad still love my...our mom?"  
  
" Yes, I believe he does. He told me, he would do anything to get her back."  
  
Inside the Masaki household, the first crowned princess of Juria made her way to Tenchi's room. She knocked on the door and entered after she heard his voice. Tenchi sat on the bed, Washu's picture on his desk, staring at the texture on the ceiling. His gaze moved to where the princess stood.  
  
" What is it, Ayeka?"  
  
" I'm worried about you, Lord Tenchi. Are you upset about Lord Mikamo's arrival?" Ayeka walked up to him.  
  
" No, not really. Why do you ask?"  
  
" It seems Miss Washu has grown very attached to her husband. Lord Tenchi, she told us not to disturb her in her lab and that she may miss a few meals."  
  
" So she misses a few meals, big deal. Aren't you used to that by now? She wants some time with her family, I can understand that, and besides, she told me she still loved me," Tenchi stood up.  
  
" Alright, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If Washu does go back with him..."  
  
Tenchi interrupted her, " She won't, I know she won't."  
  
Mikamo placed a kiss on Washu neck, startling the scientist. What the heck was he doing?  
  
" Mikamo..what are you." Mikamo stopped her by placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
Washu pushed him away and stared into his eyes in disbelief. Was this the reason he sent Mikumo out of the room, so he could take advantage of her? He had changed, changed for the worst.  
  
" What is it?" Mikamo asked the surprised scientist.  
  
" I can't, I can't do this Mikamo," Washu turned away.  
  
" Is it because of that boy?" Mikamo's voice became harsh.  
  
Washu didn't answer. A single tear found it's way down the side of her face, allowing her emotions to force her into the child disguise she usually wore. The Jurian Noble took that as a yes.  
  
" Then I shall challenge him to a duel, the victor stays with you."  
  
" No! You can't tell me who to love! I love him, you left me, I moved on!"  
  
" I'm sorry, Washu, but I came here to get you and I'm not leaving without having fought to win you back," and with that, he left.  
  
" What have I done?" Washu spoke softly as she cried silently.  
  
Ayeka tried desperately to get Tenchi back, but everything was going wrong. Washu meant too much to Tenchi. What if..yes, this would work.  
  
" Tenchi, after the way Washu acted when Mikamo arrived, do you truly believe she loves you? She told us how much she loves him, he seems to mean a lot to her. To save yourself from a broken heart, I believe you should move on," Ayeka tried one last time.  
  
" I know what you're up to, Ayeka. I like you only as a dear friend. I am in love with Washu and that is why I will do anything for her. I'm sorry, no matter what you say, even if it is true, I will always love Washu. My feelings for her are too strong to be shattered by an influential talk with you."  
  
Ryoko walked into the house with Mikumo. The two chatted about what their lives were like. Ryoko started to feel uneasy whenever Mikmo would talk about what his father tried to get Washu back.  
  
" He never spoke to his parents after that day. His parents wanted him to belong to Seniwa and Jurai would never give Washu up. My father believed it was my grandparents fault that I never saw my mother long enough to remember her. He told me that one day he would find her and that he would never let anything separate him from her again, even if it meant killing someone to have her."  
  
' If he's planning on killing anyone to get Washu, that person would be Tenchi,' Ryoko thought in horror. Would a Jurain Noble really kill a member of the Jurai Royal Family, for love? This was bad, very bad.  
  
Footsteps were heard growing louder as they reached Tenchi's room. The door slid open, scaring both Ayeka and Tenchi. Mikamo stood in the door way with a sword pointed at Tenchi.  
  
" I challenge you, Prince of Jurai, for the love of Washu Hakubi!" 


	17. Love To Die For

A Life Fulfilled Chapter 17 Love To Die For  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka stared at the noble in shock. He wanted to fight for Washu's affections? Was he really that desperate? What would happen if he didn't accept? Would he just take Washu?  
  
" TENCHI!" Washu's voice sounded as she ran up the stairs with young Taro.  
  
Mikamo glared at her as she neared the door. He knew she was going to tell the prince to back down. He wasn't going to let that happen, he would fight for her love and that was final.  
  
" Washu?" Tenchi looked at the child looking scientist.  
  
" Don't fight him Tenchi! If you do, he might kill you!"  
  
" You have no say in this, Washu!" Mikamo yelled and pushed her away from the room.  
  
" Lord Mikamo, stop this at once! As the first crowned princess of Jurai, I demand that you leave this house this instant! Do you understand?" Ayeka shouted.  
  
" Yes, your highness. As you wish, but if I go without a fight, Washu comes with me."  
  
" NO! Mikamo, stop this! Leave me alone! I don't love you that way anymore!" Washu ran to her husband and tried to knock some sense into him.  
  
" I thought I told you to stay out of this!" the Jurain Nobel yelled as he smacked his hand hard against Washu's face, causing her to crash onto the floor.  
  
Ayeka ran to the fallen scientist. She gasped when she saw the read mark left on her face. Tenchi stood there in disbelief, he hit his own wife, the women he said he loves. Tenchi knew now that he had to fight, if he said no, Mikamo would obviously take Washu and there was a chance that we would hurt her again. The thought of Washu being beaten by this man angered Tenchi.  
  
" Mikamo," Tenchi spoke in a stern voice. " I accept your challenge!"  
  
" NO!" Washu screamed as she saw both Tenchi and Mikamo pass her, swords in hand.  
  
Tenchi stopped and closed his eyes when he heard Washu scream. The image of her being slapped replayed itself in his mind. He wouldn't let Mikamo hurt her ever again. He was going to win and keep Washu safe. The Jurain Prince soon felt small hands wrap themselves around his waist. He looked down to see his love holding onto him. Tenchi knelt down and picked the scientist up, carrying her to his room. He placed her on the bed and walked away after locking the door from the outside.  
  
" Washu, stay in here. I will defeat Mikamo so that there is no way he can hurt you ever again. Do not come out of this room! I promise you, I will not lose."  
  
Tenchi heard giggling to his left and soon found himself looking at Taro.  
  
" Papa!" the baby squealed.  
  
" Do you want to come with me?"  
  
" Da ha!"  
  
" Alright, just make sure you stay with Ayeka, alright?" Tenchi handed the boy to the princess and walked downstairs.  
  
" Father, what are you doing?" Mikumo stepped in front of his father.  
  
" It is simple to see that I am challenging his highness over your mother. Don't worry, I will not lose," Mikamo then walked out side.  
  
" Do you really think mother will appreciate seeing his highness dead?!" Mikumo screamed. " FATHER!"  
  
" What's going on is there a show or something?" Mihoshi asked as she walked into the family room.  
  
" Ayeka, what's happening?" Sasami spoke in a concerned tone as she watched Mikumo's tears slide down the sides of his face.  
  
" He's....he's going to kill his highness. He's going to kill Prince Tenchi! He wants Washu back and believes this is the only way!" Mikumo shouted.  
  
" Tenchi?" Sasami looked at the Jurain prince.  
  
" I can't turn back now. If I do he'll take her and beat Washu when she does something to anger him. I will not allow that."  
  
" Tenchi!" Ryoko hugged him tightly. " Please don't die, Tenchi. I don't think Washu can stand another life crisis!"  
  
" Don't worry, I'll be fine," Tenchi and the others walked outside to watch the duel.  
  
" Do really think you can beat me, Prince of Jurai?"  
  
" A person with an objective is strong. Right now I have an objective, to protect Washu from the horrible monster you have become!"  
  
Mikamo wasted no time, he ran toward Tenchi after the prince let his guard down. His sword slashed the boy across the chest, causing his to fall backward.  
  
" My objective is far greater than yours," Mikamo stared daggers at the prince.  
  
" We'll se about that!" Tenchi swung his sword forward.  
  
Mikamo easily dodged the attack. The two lunged at each other, their swords collided, and sparks flew as they tried with all their might to push the other's sword away. Mikamo jumped back and lunged forward again. His sword smashed against Tenchi's and the prince lost control of it. As he ran to retrieve, the noble charged at him. Tenchi was too slow; Mikamo's blade came crashing down onto his shoulder. Tenchi screamed in pain as it pierced his flesh.  
  
Mikamo slowly backed away, was this the end? Was Tenchi going to die? The prince grasped his sword and ran towards his opponent. Mikamo was forced to play defense during this round. Surprisingly, Tenchi had the upper hand and soon threw Mikamo into a near by tree. Tenchi walked slowly toward the Jurain Noble.  
  
Inside of Tenchi's room, Washu tapped into her power and fazed through the door. She ran down the stairs quickly, as horrible thoughts ran through her head.  
  
' What should I do? If the two of them fight, they'll kill each other, and I don't know what I would do if I lost either of them!'  
  
Washu found her way to the battlefield where she found Mikamo about to plunge his sword into Tenchi's stomach. The noble had jumped over Tenchi's head and knocked him on the ground. The Tenchi-ken was whacked out of his hand and Mikamo was going to take this opportunity to kill him.  
  
" TENCHI!"  
  
Blood splattered everywhere, it dyed Mikamo's sword a deep red. Tenchi slowly opened his eyes and saw the amount of blood that lay on his clothes. It wasn't his blood. What had happened?  
  
" No," Mikamo whispered.  
  
Tenchi looked up in front of him. His eyes grew wide and filled with tears.  
  
" WASHU!" 


	18. Our Love Will Never Die

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Our Love Will Never Die  
  
" WASHU!"  
  
Tenchi stared in disbelief. Though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was in a great deal of pain. Mikamo's sword had ripped through her and the very end of it was visible through her back. If Washu hadn't sacrificed herself, that very sword would have been plunged into Tenchi instead.  
  
Mikamo slowly removed his sword and watched his wife fall into Tenchi's arms.  
  
" Washu! Open your eyes, WASHU! Please, open your eyes! You can't leave me!" Tenchi let the tears fall as he stared at his love's lifeless face.  
  
" Mom!"  
  
" Mother!"  
  
Ryoko and Mikumo raced to where their mother was, both afraid of what they might see.  
  
" Why? Why did you do that? That attack was meant for me, not you! Why did you jump in the way?" Tenchi cried.  
  
Washu slowly opened her eyes and turned her head toward Tenchi. Blood flew from her mouth as she gasped for air. She reach up and placed a hand on Tenchi's cheek, wiping away the tears.  
  
" I...couldn't....let you...die," she struggled to say. " I...had to save...you."  
  
" Mom, please don't die!" Ryoko place her over Washu's.  
  
The scientist smiled at her daughter, " Sorry, I didn't....mean....to be....such a...terrible mother."  
  
" No! Don't say that! You're a great mother!"  
  
Washu turned back to Tenchi, noticing the others were now behind him, tears in their eyes.  
  
" Sorry I lied."  
  
" Washu, what are talking about?" Tenchi asked as he held on of her hands to his face.  
  
" I told you.....I would stay....forever...with....you."  
  
Tenchi's eyes grew wide.  
  
" But....now....I don't think....I can.....keep that....promise."  
  
" NO!" Tenchi held her tight. " Don't say things like that! I'll find a way; I'll find a way to save you! This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid...if I had only seen what Mikamo was going to do....I could have....I could have prevented this."  
  
" It is all my fault," Mikamo knelt beside his wife and caressed one of her cheeks. " I shouldn't have been so jealous. I should have seen the love you have for this man is far greater than the love you have for me. I wanted to be with you but now my desire to see you might end up killing you."  
  
" It's....alright...your intensions...were....good. Tenchi...there is only...one ...way, but...it would be...too hard for...you...to do...it."  
  
" What is it Washu, tell me! I'll do anything that is required to save you!"  
  
Washu slowly sat up, leaning against Tenchi for support. She stretched her arm out as if trying to reach something. Tenchi's gaze followed her hand and saw she was searching for the Tenchi-Ken. The scientist grabbed it and fell back into Tenchi's lap. She placed Tenchi's hand over the hilt, igniting the sword, and aimed it at herself.  
  
" Miss Washu, what are you going to do with that?" Ayeka's voice sounded with concern and fear.  
  
" Kill me."  
  
" WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
" You...have to...kill me," Washu stared into Tenchi's eyes. " It's...the only...way."  
  
" How do you expect getting killing is going to save you? Have you gone insane?" Mikamo nearly shouted.  
  
" If I am to die.....by that sword......Ryoko's gems....they can heal me....."  
  
" I get it," Ryoko stared at her mother. " Your saying that if Tenchi kills you with the Tenchi-Ken, then the gems that are on that sword will be able to heal you?"  
  
Washu nodded her head.  
  
" Can't we just us the gems to heal you now, mother?" Mikumo inquired.  
  
" No....the gems....they react to dieing....energy. If I die....by that sword....the gems will...take in my energy...." Washu was unable to finish and she cringed in pain.  
  
" Then I would command them to give it back with enough energy to heal you completely," Ryoko finished her mother's sentence after hearing the scientist's thoughts.  
  
" No, I can't, I can't kill you! Washu, there has to be some other way!" tears began to fall from Tenchi's eyes once more.  
  
" There's....no other....way.....Tenchi. It....might not.....work.....but....there is....a....chance."  
  
" You mean I might kill you and never see you again?! How can I possibly live with that fact if you die? I killed the love of my life because I tried to save her. I would go insane!" Tenchi cried.  
  
" Better a slight chance than none at all," Mikamo's voice startled Tenchi. " If you won't do it, I will."  
  
" The sword only activates for Royal Family members that are related to Lord Yosho," Ayeka stated. " You cannot activate that sword even if you tried to."  
  
" Then...Tenchi....he has to do it," Sasami sighed; she knew it would be hard for the prince.  
  
The group all stood in silence for a while. Tenchi supported Washu with his life force while he closed his eyes and thought about the way to save her.  
  
' Can I really do this? Can I really bring myself to murder her like that?'  
  
' She said it was the only way!'  
  
' But she also said it might not work!' Tenchi argued with his mind.  
  
' Try it! If you don't, you'll never save her!'  
  
' Try it? You can't just try it! This is something you can never test out first without risking someone's life.'  
  
' What if it does work? What if you didn't kill her when it would have ended up helping her and she died?'  
  
' Alright, I'll do it.'  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes and looked at his love's face. She had her eyes closed tight due to the horrible pain. He saw the blood that was splattered over her mouth and it looked like she was having a tough time breathing. Tenchi knew what to do.  
  
" Would you all please step away?" Tenchi asked sternly.  
  
" Tenchi?" Ryoko already knew what he was doing.  
  
" I am going to kill her."  
  
Hearing this, Mikamo, Mikumo, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Taro began their walk back toward the house. They weren't going to go inside, they were just giving Tenchi some space, like he asked.  
  
Tenchi placed the Tenchi-Ken in his hand and nearly cried when he heard Washu speak.  
  
" Forgive me....Tenchi....for giving you such a terrible burden."  
  
The prince raised the sword above Washu's body......................  
  
And plunged it downward. 


	19. Love That Lights The Way

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Love That Lights The Way  
  
The Tenchi-Ken ripped through the target Tenchi had set for it. Everyone closed their eyes in sorrow as the heard the sound of a sword landing at its destination. Washu slowly opened her eyes and saw the tear stricken face of Tenchi Masaki looking down at her before he pulled her into an embrace. She looked to her side and saw the Tenchi-Ken stuck in the ground as if placed there on purpose.  
  
' What happened?' she thought. ' Did her miss?'  
  
" I am sorry, Washu, but I just can't bring myself to murder you like this. Please, don't leave me," the prince sobbed.  
  
" No, you have to..." Washu let out of scream of pain. " It's...it's the only...way!"  
  
" Don't you see?" Tenchi placed on of the scientist's hand in his. " Do you really think I could possibly kill the one I love most in all the world?"  
  
" Tenchi....I...."  
  
The prince placed his lips against hers. They shared a passionate kiss together, neither of them caring about what was going on around them. All they needed was each other in this moment; they needed each other's love and strength.  
  
Tenchi used one hand to lift his sword; he then extinguished it and placed that hand around Washu. Blood from the scientist's back covered the Tenchi-Ken, causing the sword to glow. The others also noticed the strange light blue aura and stared at it in amazement.  
  
Washu and Tenchi parted and looked at the Tenchi-Ken in shock. There on the sword, were two glowing spheres. Ryoko looked down at her wrist and saw a similar light.  
  
" The gems...they're reacting to...." Ryoko stopped when she saw what was happening to her mother.  
  
The blue aura grew larger and soon covered the couple. The gems from Tenchi's sword and Ryoko's wrist flew toward their true owner. Tenchi was forced to close his eyes as a blinding light surrounded his love.  
  
" PRINCE, GET OUT OF THERE!" Mikamo shouted as he ran forward.  
  
Tenchi turned his head and felt a hand push him out of the light, Washu's hand. The prince fell on his back and watched the strange blue glow, wondering if Washu was all right.  
  
" Wow, that light's so pretty!" Mihoshi smiled.  
  
" You idiot, you don't know when to be serious!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
" Ryoko, what is that light anyway?" Sasami asked the space pirate.  
  
Ryoko sighed, " The gems glow with a blue aura when they've been activated."  
  
" So you are saying that Lord Tenchi didn't need to kill Miss Washu after all?" Ayeka's voice started to brighten.  
  
" I'm not so sure. Usually that power is too strong, that's why Mikamo pulled Tenchi out. I just hope Washu's strong enough withstand the power after losing so much blood." Everyone turned to face the pirate. " I'm sure she is though, she's always surprised everyone with her abilities and I'm sure she'll do it again."  
  
Ryoko looked up at the sky, tears threatening to fall. Ayeka saw this and placed a hand on the pirate's shoulder. Ryoko looked at the princess with an expression of surprise.  
  
" It's alright to cry."  
  
Ryoko stared at her for only a second longer before holding onto her, crying on the princess's shoulder. Ayeka held the pirate and allowed her to cry for as long as she wanted.  
  
Inside of the aura, Ryoko's gems circled around the scientist with great speed. Washu could feel new memories filled her mind as images flashed in front of her. Her arms were spread apart and it was as if Washu had lost control of her body. The gems were controlling ever movement that she made.  
  
Ryoko tried talking to her mother but knew it would never work, without her gem, her mother couldn't hear her. Instead, the pirate pulled out of Ayeka's embraced and started concentrating all of her energy. Ayeka looked at her in confusion but then realized what the space pirate was doing and decided to join her. Sasami looked at her sister and saw that she was surround with and outline of purple flame. She then looked at Ryoko and saw the same, but her flame was royal blue. Their hands placed together as if they were praying and both had their eyes closed. Sasami watched as she felt their energy grow.  
  
The flames grew larger and formed a circle around the one it belonged to. Two huge cylinders of purple and blue fire shot up toward the sky. The princess and space pirate opened their eyes, sending their energy toward the scientist.  
  
" Ayeka?" Sasami looked at her sister.  
  
" We can only that our energy will help Miss Washu. We cannot be certain. Time will tell."  
  
A flashing light caught their attention. The aura that surrounded Washu was now mixed with the colors of royal blue and purple. The colors started to fade showing the outline of a woman inside. It was obvious to all that Washu had transformed into her adult state, but for what reason?  
  
Mikumo looked at his father, then at his sister, " Isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
" I'm afraid not. The only thing we can do now is hope she will survive. Ayeka and I have already sent her our strength, hopefully that will be enough. I'm sorry Mikumo, I wish there was something we could do, but there isn't," Ryoko sighed.  
  
Sasami looked around her and her eyes grew wide when she saw what she was looking for. Ayeka looked down at her sister and followed her gaze.  
  
" Oh no! TARO!"  
  
The two princesses of Jurai raced toward the boy and stopped him just before he touched the aura of colors.  
  
" Highness!" Mikamo shouted. " Run now!"  
  
It was too late. A light beam shot out from the aura and hit Ayeka and Sasami. Mihoshi and Ryoko ran over to the fallen Jurains hoping they weren't hurt too bad. Ryoko helped Ayeka to her feet and Mihoshi did the same with Sasami.  
  
" Uh, Sasami? Your forehead is glowing!" Mihoshi looked at the two glowing circles.  
  
" Oh my, is it....Tsunami?" Ayeka looked at the young girl.  
  
There was a flash of light and everyone turned to face the blue aura. What they didn't expect to see was Washu standing before them in a strange outfit that seemed to fit a goddess, and Tsunami behind them looking at the scientist with a smile on her face.  
  
" The time has finally come," Tsunami took one step forward. " Hasn't it, Sister?" 


	20. The Goddess of Chaos

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Goddess of Chaos  
  
Everyone stared at Tsunami in shock. Did the goddess just say sister?  
  
" It's been awhile hasn't it?" the scientist stretched out her left hand in front of her, sending a strong wind toward Tsunami.  
  
The blue haired goddess stopped the power with her right hand and smiled at the goddess before her.  
  
" You have all of your power back. That's good, we'll be needing it for what lies ahead," Tsunami approached Washu.  
  
" For what lies ahead? What do you mean by that, Tsunami?" Ayeka questioned as the goddess passed her.  
  
" A new war has begun."  
  
" New war? What do ya mean?" Ryoko stepped in Tsunami's way.  
  
" I see, so it was her...the one I sensed....Tokimi," Washu closed her eyes as she spoke.  
  
" Mom?" the pirate turned around and stared at the scientist with a worried expression painted on her face.  
  
" Tsunami, this isn't making any sense! What's going on here? Is Washu really your sister?" the young prince of Jurai stared at Tsunami with concern.  
  
" Yes, Washu is that last piece to the puzzle....the Goddess of Chaos!" Washu's eyes shot open when Tsunami spoke those last four words.  
  
" WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
" Washu's......Washu's a goddess? What? When? How? Huh?" Tenchi stared at the women he loved in complete shock.  
  
" Sister, show them your great power! Show them what the strongest goddess is capable of. Show the power of the Mighty Goddess of Chaos!" the blued haired goddess pointed her finger at Washu.  
  
The goddess only nodded before red flames engulfed her body. The ground stared to shake and the Masaki clan watched in horror as trees were uprooted, water from the lake spilled onto the soil, and the ground itself started to collapse. The flames diminished, revealing the Goddess of Chaos with both hands stretched up toward the sky.  
  
The entire Masaki family shivered once they stared at Washu's blood red eyes. They were so full of darkness and the desire to kill anything that got in her way. The old Washu was gone....she had been replaced by some creature that was unknown to any of them...even Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi had had enough of this, " Stop it! That's enough! WASHU!"  
  
Tsunami yelled for him to stop, but the Jurain ignored the warning and raced toward the source of the destruction.  
  
" Tenchi! Washu has no control over her mind at this time she won't hear you! Trying to stop her is useless! It won't work! TENCHI!" Tsunami tried once more.  
  
' I don't care if she can't hear me! The Washu I know....the Washu I know would have never done such a horrible thing! I have to stop her and bring her back to her senses,' Tenchi thought as he tried to pushed the goddess on the ground.  
  
A shield of flames surrounded the goddess before Tenchi even got close. The prince was thrown back, crashing into Ryoko and Ayeka. Unhappy with the result, Tenchi tried something more drastic.  
  
" Ayeka, please bring me the Tenchi-Ken."  
  
" Yes, Lord Tenchi," the princess soon returned with the legendary sword in hand, " Here."  
  
" Thank you, Ayeka."  
  
" Lord Tenchi, what exactly are you planning on doing with that sword?"  
  
" Don't do anything stupid Tenchi! You'll get yourself killed if you just rush in like that!" Ryoko reminded the prince.  
  
" If I don't do something, we'll all die!" the prince snapped before raceing toward the Goddess of Chaos once more.  
  
The sword ignited and the Jurain prince lashed out his most powerful attack against the goddess's shield. A chill was sent up Tenchi's spine when he saw Washu's red eyes staring into his own, as if trying to look into his soul. The goddess screamed and a large, fiery blast was shot at the prince.  
  
" Tenchi!" Tsunami shouted.  
  
When the dust cleared, the girls were shocked to see Tenchi surrounded by three strange, whit beams of light. They had seen these before; they were Light Hawk Wings. The prince flipped backwards and grabbed onto on of the wings, generating the Legendary Light Hawk Sword. The outfit the prince had been wearing was transformed into the Jurai battle uniform he had worn the last time he touched the sword.  
  
With this new weapon in hand, Tenchi tired once more to stop his love from destroying anything else. He knew Tsunami would stop Washu at some point in time, but when was the question. If Washu continued this she would most likely destroy the planet! The prince concentrated and put all of his power into the sword. He placed his love for Washu and the other girls into the sword, along with his strong will and determination. Nothing would stop him form saving this planet, even if his love was the enemy for one brief moment.  
  
With all of that power, the Light Hawk Sword shattered the goddess's sheild. Tenchi took this opportunity to push Washu onto the ground. The great impact of her fall caused the scientist to lose consciousness. Tsunami shook her head at the boy's actions; she already knew how Washu would react. When transformed into her goddess state for the first time, Washu would not remember any of it. Tsunami only hoped she would be able to convince Washu that she was indeed a goddess.  
  
" Washu? Are you alright?" Tenchi held the goddess in his arms.  
  
The scientist stirred slightly and opened her eyes, gazing into Tenchi's. She reached out one hand and placed it one his cheek, now realizing the strange outfit she was in. When seeing the fabric on the back of her hand, Washu looked at her entire body and was shock to find an exotic outfit rather than her academy uniform.  
  
" What? What's going on....and what am I wearing?"  
  
" You don't remember?" the prince stared down at his love with confusion.  
  
" She doesn't and she shouldn't. By knocking her out of her trance, Washu has lost her memory of what has just happened. I told you not to run to her, Tenchi. Maybe next time you'll listen to me," Tsunami spoke sternly.  
  
" What exactly am I suppose to remember.....and what trance are we talking about here?" Washu stood up and faced the blue haired goddess.  
  
" Washu, we need to talk....privately." 


	21. The Quest For Power

A Life Fulfilled Chapter 21 The Quest For Power  
  
The Masaki clan walked followed the two goddesses back into the house. Washu and Tsunami left the others and headed in the direction of Washu's lab, hoping that they would be able to talk in peace there.  
  
" Care to explain?" Washu's gaze never left Tsunami's.  
  
" Yes, I'll start from the beginning. You are a goddess Washu."  
  
" What?!"  
  
The goddess sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought. To make things a lot easier, she pressed two fingers to Washu's forehead. A golden light surrounded the scientist but it died away quickly.  
  
" Do you remember now?" Tsunami removed her hand.  
  
" Continue, sister. I do remember."  
  
" Alright, you already know about the reason for your leaving Tokimi and me, correct?"  
  
" I was tired of being an emotionless robot. I wanted a family, I wanted a life, and so I left. I figured you two could handle the universe, besides it's my life and I have the right to live it the way I want to," the Goddess of Chaos explained.  
  
" Tokimi didn't like that at all, she believed that a goddess should have no emotions. Love, hate, sadness, anger, none of these registered with her, all she knew was solitude. You see Washu, when you left Tokimi became upset and thought that you had betrayed us. Her soul desire was to eliminate you after first gaining control of your immense power," Tsunami was interrupted.  
  
" So she became hungry for power and is now trying to destroy me....interesting."  
  
" Since you had given up your title Tokimi thought your power was going to waste and believed she was the rightful owner of her sisters strength. If you weren't using it, she would use it for her own selfish desires."  
  
" So she's been searching for me this whole time?"  
  
" Yes," the blue haired goddess nodded.  
  
" Well, she doesn't seem to be making any progress."  
  
" Washu, it was Tokimi's mistake that your husband was able to find you."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
Outside of the lab the others pondered the events that had just taken place. It happened so quickly, no one had ever suspected it, but it was true.....Washu was a goddess. What puzzled them the most was the war Tsunami had mentioned. Was there going to be a catastrophic battle between Washu and Tokimi?  
  
" I don't get it!" Ryoko's voice startled the group. " Did Washu already know?"  
  
" I doubt it," they all stared at Tenchi. " No, I'm sure of it, she had no idea until just now."  
  
" But didn't Washu tell Tsunami that she had sensed the enemy's presence?" Ryoko questioned.  
  
" True, but I believe the Washu we know had no idea. The goddess inside Washu must have known and was waiting for Tsunami to release her. When Mikamo injured her, the gems must have had some type of energy or maybe her memories of the time she was a goddess that was able to release her hidden past from its hiding place in her mind."  
  
All fell silent after Tenchi's analysis of the situation. The just sat in silence waiting for the door to open.  
  
" Tokimi sent a servant down to Seniwa to access your location in Mikamo's computer. Your husband had been searching for you and his computer must have located you while he was in a meeting. The problem is that the man forgot to delete your whereabouts from the computer when he left, allowing Mikamo to come here and giving me the chance to awaken you. If Tokimi had stopped your husbands arrival, I'm sure she would have taken your three gems already."  
  
" So the power hungry goddess is after the gems," Washu looked down at her had, staring at the jewels. " Then we must attack and end this."  
  
" Don't be too rash Washu. Your not ready to do anything yet!" Tsunami shouted.  
  
" What do you mean? You and I both now I have the ability to defeat Tokimi!"  
  
" You had that ability back then....not now. Tokimi's power has grown tremendously and if I'm not mistaken I believe you two will be dead even," Tsunami stared at her sister.  
  
" With the others helping us we should have more than enough to....."  
  
" YOU CAN STILL BE CONTROLLED!"  
  
The Goddess of Chaos fell silent. Controlled? Does she mean used like Ryoko was? How? Was this her flaw? Washu couldn't believe it, was this true? Ryoko had suffered so much during Kagato's rule. What did Ryoko and Washu have uncommon besides the fact that they were related? It took her only a few moments to realize what it was.......the gems. The one gift Washu had given her daughter to protect her had ultimately turned its back on her. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of it.  
  
" My fault....it's all my fault...." the scientist sobbed.  
  
" Washu?"  
  
" My gems.....Ryoko's gems.....that's what he used to control her. My fault....if only I hadn't given those to her. I caused her that much pain.....ALL OF HER TORTURE WAS MY FAULT!" the scientist opened the link accidentally before she said that last word of her sentence.  
  
Ryoko's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened, allowing a gasp to escape. Tenchi looked at the shocked pirate....what was wrong with her? Before the prince could say one word the pirate dashed into her mother's lab.  
  
' Ryoko, what happened?' the prince thought to himself. ' Oh no!'  
  
" WASHU!" Tenchi followed the space pirate the best he could.  
  
Tsunami turned her head, spotting the two running figures.  
  
" We have company."  
  
" Mom!"  
  
"Washu!" the prince and pirate spoke at the same time.  
  
Tsunami placed her hand out, stopping Tenchi and Ryoko from reaching Washu. The goddess glared daggers at the two before her; she wasn't going to let them pass.  
  
" Move it, Tsunami!" Ryoko hissed.  
  
" Please, Tsunami!" Tenchi pleaded.  
  
" No! You are not allowed to touch her until she knows! After you hear what I have to say, she may not want to be near you, Tenchi!" Tsunami yelled.  
  
" Know what?" Washu stared at her sister with tear-filled eyes.  
  
" That you are immortal." 


	22. I Can’t Stay With You

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 22  
  
I Can't Stay With You  
  
" What?" Washu was shocked to hear her sister's words. Was it true? Was she really immortal?  
  
" I'm afraid it is all true, Washu."  
  
After hearing her sister's response, the goddess ran from them, going deeper into her lab where she hoped no one who find or follow her. She needed to be alone; she needed time, a miracle. Knowing that she was immortal would forever change her life. One decision she had to make would shatter her heart again.  
  
Tenchi raced after his love, hoping he would be able to find her in the dark shadows of her lab. The fact that Washu was immortal had taken by surprise but his feelings hadn't changed.  
  
" Washu, where are you?!" the prince screamed as he raced off into the distance.  
  
" Mom...." Ryoko lowered her head.  
  
" I'm sorry, but she had to know. Washu must be fully aware of her powers before we fight Tokimi," Tsunami sighed and laid a hand on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
Outside of Washu's lab, Ayeka grew impatient and decided to go see what was the matter. She grabbed Taro and marched straight into the darkness. Mikamo looked at his son and decided it would be wise to follow her.  
  
" Highness!" the noble shouted.  
  
" Lord Mikamo?" Ayeka turned to see the two chasing after her.  
  
" Princess Ayeka, it would be a wise idea if we were to follow you," Mikumo announced. " We will protect you from any danger."  
  
Ayeka nodded and the three began their search for goddess in hiding.  
  
Tenchi raced through the lab hoping to find his love. He wasn't having any luck so far and was starting to worry.  
  
' Washu, where are you? Please come out and talk to me.'  
  
A flash of red caught the prince's eye and he turned to the left to see the goddess in a corner, knees to her chest. As he approached the sulking woman he heard the sound of her crying and her agony. The prince placed a hand on her right should and spoke to her reassuringly.  
  
" Washu? It's all right everything will be okay. Please talk to me, Washu. I want to help you."  
  
The Goddess of Chaos lifted her head and stared into his eyes, looking for any hint of sarcasm. He really didn't understand....  
  
" You don't get it, do you Tenchi?"  
  
" Get what?"  
  
" Didn't you here what Tsunami said? I'm immortal, that means I'll never die!"  
  
" What does that have to do with me and you, Washu?"  
  
" Everything...."  
  
Ryoko, able to hear the conversation between her mother and Tenchi, let tears fall from her eyes in fear of what her mother would say next.  
  
* Don't give him up.*  
  
* Stay out of this, Ryoko.*  
  
Ryoko sensed the link disappear and knew it was her mother that had done it. After hearing Washu's remark, her fear was nearly realized.  
  
" Ryoko!" Ayeka's voice sounded.  
  
" Ayeka?" the space pirate looked in the direction of her voice.  
  
" Ryoko, where is Miss Washu? What has happened?"  
  
" Calm down, Princess Ayeka," Tsunami said. " Washu has learned a few things that will be hard for her to deal with. All she needs is time, unfortunately that is something we don't have."  
  
" Miss Washu..."  
  
" Don't worry, I'm sure she'll find a way to handle the situation. Remember, Washu is a woman of amazing talent, she always finds a way to surprise people," Mikamo tried to lighten the mood.  
  
' You're right Mikamo, she does surprise everyone someway or another, but this time the surprise might be from something horrible,' Ryoko thought.  
  
" We just need to have faith in her, I'm sure Mom.....I mean, Washu will stay strong. Besides, she has Tenchi to help her out," Mikumo helped his finish.  
  
' Not for long, Mikumo, not for long,' Ryoko closed her eyes, trying desperatly to hold her tears back.  
  
The image that painted itself in her mind had her pleading for her mother to stay with Tenchi. A picture of a happy family, Washu, Tenchi, and Taro, floated downward in the darkness only to be shattered by lightning. The last thing Ryoko saw was the picture covered in flames.  
  
Ryoko's eyes flew open after the vision had past. Was that a vision of the future or was that just an image forged by her fears? Ryoko wished for the latter to be true. She knew, deep in her heart, that her fist idea was the true meaning behind the vision.  
  
" Washu and Tenchi.....they.....they....."  
  
" Ryoko? Tsunami spoke and the others turned to look at the space pirate.  
  
Ryoko feel to her knees, clutching her sides. Her tear ran freely down the frame of her delicate face. Emotions, her anger, her fear, her horror, her sorrow, they all played and image on her face. No one knew what to make of it. They just stood there, listening to the pirate repeat her statement, over and over again.  
  
" Washu and Tenchi....they.....they....."  
  
' Don't do it! Stop it! MOM! NO!' Ryoko screamed in her head as she tried desperately to open the link and stop her mother from making a horrible mistake. ' Please.....STOP!'  
  
The link shattered and Washu was able to hear all of her daughter's screams of horror. She was doing it again she was causing Ryoko pain. She couldn't anything right. Why? Why did Ryoko always get hurt? Why was she they reason why all the time? Washu had had enough. She only wanted to make her daughter happy, yet the only thing she could possibly do right was make her suffer.  
  
*I'm sorry, Ryoko. This is the best thing for all of us.*  
  
* No it's not! Washu, do you really think everything will just go back to the way they were before if you do this?*  
  
* It has to be done.*  
  
* STOP!*  
  
* I am truly sorry, my daughter.*  
  
" Washu?" Tenchi looked into Washu's emerald stare for answers.  
  
" I'm sorry, Tenchi, but I can't stay with you anymore!"  
  
" WASHU!" The prince called out for her as she faded away into the darkness, without a trace. 


	23. Love is Eternal

A Life Fulfilled  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Love is Eternal  
  
Tenchi sat there and let the tears fall down from his sorrow-blinded eyes. She had left him alone to reflect on what had just occurred.  
  
"What just happened? Is being immortal really that big of a deal? The only thing that happens is....you....never....die...." Tenchi just realized what the problem was and ran back toward the entrance of Washu's lab.  
  
" Tenchi?" Ryoko spoke as he passed her.  
  
Tsunami stood there with a smile across her face. Tenchi knew definitaly knew where Washu located herself and wanted to find her.  
  
'She has to be has to be there, I can feel it.' Tenchi thought to himself. ' That's the only place I can think of right now.'  
  
" Maybe I should go after him...." Ryoko started to say.  
  
" No, this is something Tenchi must do alone, you would only get in the way, Ryoko."  
  
The space pirate stared at Tsunami for a few seconds and realized she was right. All she could do now was pray; pray that everything would be okay. If Washu was going to fight Tokimi in the future, she would need Tenchi by her side.  
  
Tenchi spotted the field of Cherry Blossoms up ahead and smiled when a saw a shadowy figure. He was right, she had returned to the place where the two had shared their first kiss. All Tenchi had to do was get Washu to speak about what was bothering her and then he could tell her how he felt. It was risky, but it was his only hope.  
  
The scientist stood with her back toward the prince, she knew he was there. It was obvious to her that Tenchi was a man that would never give up something he cared about. Was she really that important? Tenchi had others who cared about him just as much as she did, yet, Washu could tell that the man only had eyes for her.....but why? What made her that special?  
  
" What is it, Tenchi?"  
  
The prince jumped at the sound of her voice, " I wanted to talk with you."  
  
The goddess turned around to face him and that was when Tenchi saw how miserable this immortality news was to her. Tears were streaming down her face, constantly, never ending. The prince placed a hand on her face and wiped the tears away. It pained him to see her crying.  
  
" Tell me Washu, why is it that we can't be together anymore?"  
  
The goddess stared into his deep brown pools, hesitating, " Don't you get it Tenchi?" Washu turned her back toward him once more. " We can never be together, not ever again!"  
  
" Why not? Stop being so stubborn! I want to help! I love you!" Tenchi tried not to yell.  
  
" I know you do, and I love you very much, but..."  
  
" They why can't we be together if we both feel the same way about each other?"  
  
" I was stupid to ever let myself fall for you...."  
  
Tenchi felt a little hurt by all of this. What was the matter? Why was loving him so wrong in her eyes?  
  
" Washu, don't say that."  
  
" But it's true! After my husband left me, I promised myself that I would never love again. I was able to keep that promise for 5,000 years, Tenchi. All that time I thought I would never fall for a man's tricks again. I was wrong and Kagato was able to take what was dear to me. My little Ryoko. I knew from then on I would never allow a man to touch my heart again. I would never love anyone but my daughter. I kept that promise until I met you and was forced to break it again. You see Tenchi I do love you. I'm just afraid of being hurt again."  
  
Tenchi was curious as to why Washu had never said this before. They had been together and she never mentioned this until now. What was the matter? If she really did feel this way, then wouldn't she have told him the moment he told her off his feelings? Strange, very strange indeed.  
  
The prince wrapped his arms around the crying goddess, " Washu, you know in your heart that I would never hurt you. Tell me, I know something else is bothering you otherwise you would have told me all of this the moment I said I love you."  
  
Washu hung her head in defeat, he was too stubborn, no wonder they got along. Something was bothering her and it had never crossed her mind until Tsunami arrived. If Tenchi only understood, then it would be easier on Washu.  
  
" Tenchi, you and I both heard Tsunami tell me that I am immortal. So I guess I can't die. Well, that's a plus when it comes to the battle with Tokimi, but when it comes to you and me, it's what I fear most of all."  
  
Tenchi's face turned to one full of confusion, " That doesn't matter to me, I..."  
  
Washu interrupted him, " It does matter, don't you see? Tenchi, I'm going to lose you! I won't die, but one day you will, and I'll have to watch you waist away right before my very eyes! You'll end up in a place that I can never come to. I don't want to lose you, now that I've found you!" the goddess held him tightly as she cried all of her sorrow out.  
  
Tenchi just stood there, holding the goddess, letting her cry. Something was bothering him. Washu wasn't telling him the whole story and he knew it. If her being immortal meant that Tenchi would leave her, why would she say she couldn't stay with him? Something else was wrong. If Washu was afraid of losing him, why say I can't be with you?  
  
" That's not all that's bothering you, is it Washu?"  
  
The goddess remained silent.  
  
" You know you can trust me, Washu. What ever you say I will keep in my heart and allow no one else to know. I'm here to help and comfort you, please let me do that."  
  
Washu lifted her face so that she could stare into his eyes. What she found there eased her pain. She found love, kindness, concern, and sadness. What she loved the most was that there was no place in his eyes where she saw the tiniest hint of anger and aggravation. He wanted to know, and he was ready to wait as long as it took to find out.  
  
" I can't hide anything from you," Washu brought him closer to her. " I wasn't sure if you would still care about me after you realized that I would never die. I figured you would take me as an insult to your kind, never aging in appearance past the year of 20. I feel so stupid thinking that, but a part of me still believes that's true."  
  
The prince could not believe it. She thought his feelings for her would die just because she would never age and he would? Ridiculous as it sounded, Tenchi understood. All of her troubles had now been exposed. All Tenchi had to do was help solve them.  
  
" Washu, you know better than anyone else that I would never even think of doing such a thing. I love and always will no matter what comes between us."  
  
" Tenchi...I...." the prince silenced her by placing a finger to her lips.  
  
" Don't talk now," he wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on hers.  
  
The two shared a passionate kiss, just as the sun sank down below the hills.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: This is the ending of A Life Fulfilled Part One. This story is a trilogy and will be continued ASAP. The next story will be titled Love That Guides Us. I hope to have that up in the next 7 to 10 days! Until then, I will be updating the other stories I mentioned in my Bio.  
  
Bye,  
  
Lord KaioShin 


End file.
